The Wind That Carries Me Away
by Smash41KMF
Summary: When Russell's childhood friend leaves for Central, he realizes just how much he needs her. But will he be able to accept the truth about his father in return? Add a romantically conflicted Ed, and an angry Winry and VOOLA! Same story! RxR! OC - mainly
1. I Wait to Say Goodbye

**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic that doesn't involve RoyxRiza romance, so I hope you like it! Oh, and it's my first First-person point-of-view story too!**

* * *

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it'd be awesome if I did, but I don't

Chapter One: The Summer Breeze Blows My Hat Over the Horizon

* * *

I sighed, as I bent down and wrapped my fingers around the leather handle of my suitcase, straightening back up as slowly as possible, praying that he'd show.

" All aboard! Make way for Central Amestria Station!" the conductor hollared, his eyes glazing over the platform as passenagers bid farewell to loved ones and began to board the train. His eyes came to rest on me, but there was something different about the way he looked at me than he did the others. I'd seen him tip his hat, or give a graceful bow to many of the others, but he only glanced with slight unease as I approached him, hesitating at the boarding steps, looking over my shoulder, hoping, pleading that he would suddenly appear and beg me to stay, to take me home, where I belonged.

" Ma'am, are you coming?" my head snapped back to the conductor, and I nodded with a disappointed sigh, before handing him my ticket and passing him, making my way into a small cabin towards the back of the train car, just wanting to be alone.

I turned my head and looked out the window to the steps of the platform, hoping to see the slight indication he was coming for me, the top of his soft blonde head, the claps of his shoes coming up the brick stairs, but I knew it wouldn't happen, I was being silly, why would he even think to come see me off, he barely knows I exist, let alone have any feelings whatsoever for me.

" Ahh, who am I to kid, like he'd actually like me," I sighed to myself, as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. The train whistle blew, and I knew he wasn't coming, but I still looked out the window for him, even on the off chance he'd come.

We began to pull away from the station, and I pull myself back from the window with a feeling of deject. I sigh one last time and reach up to shut the window so the smoke didn't enter the cabin, when I heard his voice.

" Okay, I've totally lost it now, I'm going dillussional, he'd never come to say goodbye to me." I scolded myself, but his voice grew louder, and then I saw it, just out of the corner of my eyes, I see his blonde hair and I smile.

I saw him watch as the train began to move faster, a strange expression on his face as if he were sad, but I dismissed the thought as wishful thinking on my part, but then I heard him call a name, and I sat bolt up right and pulled down the window, sticking my head out to hear him better, and then I realized, the name was one I heard every day, it was mine. He was calling my name, and I gave my butterflies. Then he saw me poke my head out, and a giant smile appeared on his lips as he raised his arm and wave goodbye to me, his mouth forming words I couldn't hear over the train's whistle and movement, but it made me smile anyways that he cared enough to come and say goodbye, even thoguh he got there late, it still made me feel a lot better.

I smiled happily, and waved back to him, forgetting about the lovely blue sun hat I had been wearing, until it was brushed of my head by the early summer wind. I gasped as I watched the hat fly away, it had beeen my mother's hat, she'd given it to me before she died, and now it was gone...

" Huh?" I gasped, as I watched my hat fluttered into his outstretched hand, and I knew then that it'd be safe with him until I returned.

" Goodbye, Mum." I whispered, before ducking back inside, but not without another wave and a glance back at my source of meaning, " Goodbye, Russell." I shouted as loud as I could, and I was amazed at what he said in response.

" Goodbye, Addilane! Come home safe, I'll be sure to visit as soon as I can!" He shouted back and I couldn't help but smile before I regained my seat inside. He sadi he was going to visit and that he wanted me home safe, and even though it could have meant something else, I left it at that, and it made me happy that he cared.


	2. Left Behind as the Chase Begins

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of it's characters, but I do own Addilane!

Chapter Two: Left Behind as the Chase Begins

**Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my GOD! HAHAHAHAHA! ! I'm HAPPY! I FINALLY FOUND IT! HAHAHAHA! YES! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR IT EVERYWHERE! OKAY, IN CASE ANYONE ASKS AND GO AHEAD YOU CAN CALL ME NERDY AND ALL FOR SEARCHING FOR THIS, BUT IT'S MOT MY FAULT! OKAY, WHAT IS SO GREAT THAT I FOUND IS THE THEME SONG FOR LIBERTY KIDS! YEAH, I KNOW IT'S NERDY AND ALL, FOR ALL OF YOU WHO KNOW WHAT IT IS AND FOR EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T, IT'S A SHOW THAT WAS TAKEN OFF THE AIR IN AMERICA A FEW YEARS AGO. I USED TO WATCH IT ALL THE TIME WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KID! I FINALLY SAW IT ON A PUBLIC BROADCASTING CHANNEL IN PENNSYLVANIA, AND EVER SINCE I'VE BEEN ON THE HUNT TO FIND IT! AND I FINALLY FOUND IT LAST FRIDAY NIGHT. THE SHOW IS ABOUT THE LIVES OF THREE TEENAGE REPORTERS FOR THE PHILADELPHIA GLAZETTER, RUN BY BEN FRANKLIN. ONE WAS BROUGHT OVER FROM FRANCE, NAMED ONRI, AND WAS RESCUED BY JAMES AND MOSES WHO WORK FOR BEN. ANOTHER IS THE DAUGHTER OF A BRITISH MAJOR, HER NAME IS SARAH PHILPS. JAMES IS THE THIRD, HE WAS ORPHANED AS A BABY, AND IF I CAN, I'M GOING TO TRY AND POST A STORY FOR LIBERTY KIDS ON FANFICTION, SO ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND IF I CAN'T, I'LL JUST DO IT UNDER Fullmetal Alchemist if I have to. I probably will, anyways, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

He yawned, ruffling his bed-headed blonde hair as he sat up and padded lazily downstairs to make breakfast for both himself and his younger brother, Fletcher.

After breaking several eggs and splitting their shells, Russell dumped them into the frying pan, welcoming the sizzle and smells they produced. Oh, if only they still had some bacon left. He sighed, checking the eggs and giving a satisfied deep breath as he slid them onto his plate.

Feet slapping the floor, Russell headed over to the table. He sat down and glanced at the clock, 7:50 it read. " Time to go wake up Fletcher, I suppose-" Russell froze midstep, " 7:50!" Russell gasped, as he shot towards the door, stumbling out the door as he tried to button up his coat and keep from dropping his bag at the same time.

" Fletcher! I'll be back in about half an hour, breakfast is on the table!" Russell shouted over his shoulder when he caught sight of his younger brother groggily leaning on the half open front door as he raced for the train station to catch her before left.

" Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" he swore under his breath as he ran down the road towards the train station. The train station itself was old, but the townspeople did their best to keep it in good condition. When he finally reached the old red brick train station, Russell ran to the platform, taking the cement stairs by two. He stumbled as he reached the top step, but he quickly caught himself and rushed past the ticket booth.

Panting as he finally reached the platform, Russell groaned as the sound of the trains whistle rang throughout the platform, indicating for the passengers to get on. He watched as the last of the passengers boarded the train, a look of disappointment crossing his face as the train began to start up.

" Come on... Where are you..." he mumbled, as he watched the train began to pull out of the station, " no..." he felt shameful and disappointed that he hadn't gotten there in time to see her off, but just as he began to turn away, a small splash of pale blue caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly, his head perked up as a familiar face appeared out the window of the last car. A big smile broke onto his face as he raised his arms and waved to her. " Goodbye Addilane!" he called, glad that he had made it on time after all.

" Come home safe, and I'll be sure to visit as soon as I can!" he shouted, hoping she'd hear him.

" Goodbye Russell!" She shouted back, her voice barely audible over the sound of the whistle, but before she duck back inside the car, her mother's blue sun hat was blown off the top of her head, and her sweet, happy smile faltered and was flattened into a small, worried frown.

He smiled softly at the memories of how often she'd wear that hat, her mother had given it to her before she passed away when Addilane was only six years old. With that, Russell strode forward, being swift to ensure the hat wouldn't be pulled under the train as it sped up, and let out a small triumphant cry as he carefully plucked it from harm's way. He glanced back up at the train as Addilane pulled herself back inside and smiled before glancing back down at the thinly woven hat in his hands. He continued to gaze at the hat for a few more seconds before turning once again to watch, as the train heading for Central Amestria City Station gradually grew smaller and smaller with each passing second, until it finally disappeared over the horizon.

Wait a second... " Central!?" he blurted as the thought of his best friend traveling all alone in the grand capital city of the country. Russell glanced down at the hat he held in his hand, and suddenly thought of something. Something very important.

Gentaly placing the hat in his bag, Russell took off towards his house, eager to relay his ideas to his younger brother. He raced through the dirt streets of the small village where they lived, ignoring the series of questions he heard as he passed some of the townspeople, he just needed to get home and talk to Fletcher. As he neared their house, Russell sped up and jumped over the stairs and shot through their front door, startling his younger who had been just about to start eating his breakfast, when his older brother slid into the kitchen and excitedly slammed the palms of his hands down on the table, nearly knocking over his orange juice.

Fletcher jumped from his seat with a surprised yell, his fork and knife still in hand as he took a fighting stance. " Brother! What's going on!?" he panted, trying to slow his racing heart.

" Fletcher, hurry up and finish your breakfast, we need to start packing." Russell answered hastily, before making his way towards the stairs that led to the second story of their house.

" Where are we going?" Fletcher shouted after his older brother.

" To Central!" Russell shouted back, his voice followed by the rapid thumps and thuds of his feet bounding off the wooden steps that led to the second floor.

Fletcher stood there, confused by the uncharacteristic actions of his overlyexcited brother. He hesitated, waiting for his brother to say he was just kidding, but then again, that would be even weirder. Fletcher sighed, before going back to the table and forking a piece a sausage and continued eating, pondering on the reason behind his older brother eagerness.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Russell threw open the door to his bedroom and went straight to the closet, pulling his suitcase out from under a various amount of boxes. As he began packing things away, he caught sight of a slim notebook pushed in the back of the closet. Curious, he picked it up and opened it; he smiled, it was the small photo album that used to belong to their mother, it was full of pictures of their family, his first bicycle lesson, there a few of his birthdays, there were a few of him and Addilane playing in the old tree in front of their family's old house, there was one of him holding Fletcher when he was born, and there were even a few of the whole family, his mother, his father, Fletcher, him, and their old dog, Scott. He smiled and he began to close the album, when something slipped out of one of the back pages; it was the picture of their family at their family reunion. Russell picked up the picture and looked at it, there were few faces he could recognize, besides those of his own family.

Russell sighed as he slid the photo back into the album and carefully placed the album inside his suitcase before continuing to pack his suitcase.

" Brother..." Russell looked up and found Fletcher standing at his doorway, looking slightly nervous.

" What's wrong, Fletcher?" Russell asked, turning towards his little brother, curious as to why he looked so worried.

" Why are we going to Central, Big Brother?" Fletcher asked, clutching the doorway.

" Um... I'll tell you later, Fletcher, just get packed so we catch the evening train." Russell sighed, as placed another shirt inside his suitcase before closing the lid and pushing down the clasps, securing the belongings inside.

" Brother, what's going on, I want to know!" Fletcher snapped stubbornly.

" Fletcher, I'll tell you later, just go and pack!" Russell shouted and Fletcher flinched, his eyes growing big, and Russell suddenly realized what he did wrong, " Fletcher, I-" before he could finish, Fletcher took off and ran to his own room, slamming the door behind him with loud slam. " Fletcher..." Russell mumbled as he looked down at his suitcase before standing up and heading downstairs to put it by the door, praying they could get through this without ruining their relationship too much. At that, he suddenly thought of the Elric brothers, and smiled, they were a strange pair, but they were so close. Russell glanced back up the stairs, his eyes resting on his younger brother's bedroom door. " I'm sorry Fletcher..." he whispered as he bent down and picked up his suitcase, and slowly opened the door, slipping outside and heading towards the train station to wait for the evening train to arrive.

* * *

Fletcher sat on his bed and glanced at the picture of him and his brother sitting on his dresser and suddenly felt sad for what happened and wanted to ask his brother if they could start over. Standing up, Fletcher went to his bedroom door and opened it, curious as to why it was so quiet, yes it was quiet in their house, but never this quiet. Fletcher swallowed, as he slowly descended down the stairs.

" Brother...I'm ready to go now..." he called, but he was only met with silence. Worried, Fletcher headed towards the kitchen, but his brother wasn't there either. " Brother?" Fletcher looked around and found a small note laying at his place at the table. " Brother...?" he whispered, as he picked up the note, his eyes growing big and his stomach twisting as he began to cry. The note in his hand only said one thing:

_I'm sorry_

* * *

**Hey, I hope you all liked it! I tried to make this one longer, and at first I was planning to have Fletcher go with Russell but as it progressed, I was beginning to drift to wards Russell wanting to go alone, so that's what i did. Reviews are much welcomed, and you may fix my grammar mistakes if you like, I do it too, so anyways, when you're done reading, i'd much appreciate if you'd all check out my profile page and take my polls, I need to know what you think! Bye until next chapter!**

* * *

and thank you sooooo, much to Kristie94 and chocolateluvr13 for pointing out my major mistakes, I'm so sorry!


	3. My Sketch Names My Work

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane

Chapter Three: I Watch Reflections in the Window

* * *

**I want to give a GIGANTIC thank you to Kristie94 for pointing out my major mistake in the previous chapter, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

* * *

I smiled as the landscapes flashed past me in magnificent splashes of pastels and faint tans and browns filling me with a surprisingly calm feeling that I hadn't felt in such a long time. I let out a sigh as I brush my bangs out of my face and carefully extract my sketchbook from my shoulder bag, and removing my trusty pencil from it's perch between the top of my ear and the side of my head. I began to look around for something to draw, when I spotted a boy with long, blonde hair, a lot like Russell's, only more golden, pulled back in a braid with bangs on either side of his face, keeping it from my view. I smiled as I began to sketch him, his slightly tensed figure that was propped leaning against the window side of the booth as he looked out the window, or so I thought.

I had glanced down at my sketch for a brief second, just to be sure that I had been capturing his picture properly, and when I looked back up I found his newly revealed, sharp, golden eyes fixed on me. He knew i was looking at him, but i didn't care, I was more annoyed that he moved from his position, so now i had to finish it by memory, but I still glanced over from time to time and everytime I did so, I found his eyes watching me.

When I finally finished, I looked down at my sketch and smiled at it, it was pretty good and it would have been hard to think that half of it was done from memory, but I still felt proud of it. I looked up once again, and this time I smiled at him, and he quirked an eyebrow, as if asking why in the world I kept glancing at him. The next thing I knew, he stood from his seat, and casually made his way over to my seat, and I suddenly realized that there was something really different about him compared to Russell.

" Is this seat taken?" he asked, snapping me out of my thinking, and I glanced up at him and shook my head. He nodded and sat down across from me, and glanced out the window, as if he were testing me to start drawing him again.

" Can I help you with something?" I asked and he looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

" Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, considering the small note that you kept glancing at me this whole time?" he smirked and I frowned.

" Not the whole time."

" Fine, most of the time, but you were still looking at me, no matter how you put it."

" Yes, but I have a very good reason as to why I was, so give it a break." I argued and he simply shook his head, " What?"

" What's your 'good reason', then? I want proof." he finalized as he folded his arms across his cest, positive that he had won, at least, he thought so until I withdrew my sketchbook from my bag.

" I don't think I've ever shown this to anyone, not even Russell, but since you need evidence, here; you're on page sixteen, the pages are numbered in the bottm right-hand corner. I haven't gotten to name alot of them because most of the time I simply draw what I see, normally I don't know where I am or who the person is that I draw, your's is included." I mumbled, as I watched him carefully flip through the notebook.

" These... are really, really good, how did you get so good at this?" he asked suddenly and I smiled at the compliment.

" Um, I'm not quite sure, I have always loved to draw, so I suppose it just come naturally to me." I shrugged, as I began to gaze out the window. I heard him turn thepage, and then there was silence, and after some time I looked to see what he was loking at and I smiled softly; he was looking at the picture of Russell, Fletcher and their mother, Koyukii.

" You mentioned the name 'Russell' earlier, is this him, the boy you were talking about?" he pointer to the older boy who had his younger brother on his shoulders, and I smiled.

" Yes, and that's Fletcher, and their mother, Koyuki." I replied, as I pointed to each person.

" I figured Russell and Fletcher, but I don't remember either of them eveer mentioning their mother." he replied softly, and I nodded sadly.

" Of course not, Koyuki is dead, she died when Russell was six and Fletcher three or four. It's been over ten years but they still don't like talking about it, especially Russell. Fletcher doesn't remember much of his mother, but Russell was incredibly attached to her." I replied softly as I turned my head to look out the window again, praying for my tears to stay in, I didn't want to start crying in front of this boy, I had just met him.

Somehow, he seemed to notice my withdrawl and he sighed, and I could see the pity and sympathy present in his dark golden eyes, but there was something else in them too, understanding, and mutual pain that I was surprised to see.

" You know, when I first met Fltecher and Russell, I couldn't stand Russell, I thought he seemed selfish and greedy," he paused, and I was slightly taken aback, but he continued, " but after a while, I realized that they were just like my younger brother, Alphonse, and I, we lost our mother when I was eleven and Alphonse was ten. Russell and I soon came to a mutual agreement, because we both finally understood each other, both of us being the older brother, we thought everything was always our fault, and that it was always our job to protect the people close to us after we let someone we really cared about slip through our fingers." I turned my head to looked at him, and this time, he was the one looking out the window. I suddenly understood what I had seen in his eyes, he did understand, and felt the pain of others as if it was his own pain too. I smiled sadly as I realized just how accurate he was when he said how alike he and Russell really were, and I could help but reach out place my hand over his that was rested on the surface of my sketchbook. I was slightly surprised to feel a wave of cold air come in contact with the palm of my hand as soon as it rested on top of his, but I didn't pull away, not even when he snapped his head back to look at me, his eyes slightly bigger and filled a slight look of surprise, but he didn't move to pull his hand away either. I smiled gentally at him, and he kept his eyes trained on me, I opened my mouth to say something, but the conducter over the loudspeaker interrupted me:

" We will be arriving in Talamia in about twenty minutes, thank you."

I sighed and then turned back to him and hesitated, " You know, you still haven't even seen your own picture, isn't that why you came over here in the first place, to find out why I was looking at you?" I teased, and I saw his expression lighten and his eyes soften as he smirked, shifting his position to flip to the next page as I withdrew my hand.

He was in the middle of turning the page when there was a knock on the door of our( well, it used to be mine) cabin, causing both of us to look up towards the door. We looked towards the door and found an elderly couple standing by the door.

" We're terribly sorry, but do you mind if sat with you? You see, all of the other cabins are full, and we've traveled a very long way." asked the woman, as she gave us both a very polite smile beneath her thin green sun hat.

" Oh! Of course, I'm sorry, here, you may have my seat, I don't mind." I replied politely, as I rose from my seat to let them sit, and hesitantly sat back down beside the boy I had just met.

" We really are sorry, sweetheart, but thank you so very much." the woman thanked me, and I smiled back and gave her a nod.

" Oh no, really, it's quite alright, I don't mind at all." I smiled, as I shot the boy next to me a sideways glance to find him calmly looking out the window once again, but I could tell that he was uneasy.

I sighed and looked down at my lap, and silence reigned in the cabin for quite some time and before I could react, I felt something slip out of its perch between my ear and the side of my head, and I suddenly noticed my pencil was gone. I looked up and looked at the boy next to me, he had my pencil! I looked at him incredulously, but he didn't seem to notice. I tried to look at what he was doing, but all that I could tel was that he was writing something in my sktechbook on the back of one of the pages. I was about to ask him what he was writing when, once again, the conducter interrupted me:

" We are about to pull into Talamia Station, there we will be resting for about a hour to two hours, and then we shall deparate for Fullcar City Station at noon, Thank you."

It wasn't soon after the announcement that the train came to a stop in Talamia Station, and the elderly couple across from us began to stand, leaving their things inside the cabin, indicating that they would be coming back. I sighed and looked at my hands in my lap and waited for him to finish what he was doing. I hadn't noticed that he had already stopped and was looking at me, until he dropped my sketchbook in my lap. I looked up as he casually strolled out of the cabin and then down at my lap, where my sktchbook lay opened to the back of the page on which I had sketched him, there were only two words written there, a name:

_Edward Elric_

I gazed at the name for a few moment before flipping close my sktechbook and slipping it back into my bag before I hurried out of the cabin. As I walked hastily towards the exit of the train, I saw someone waiting for me, and I smiled.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward." I smiled, and he smirked as he gestured for me to go first and followed me out.

" And now you have a title for your artwork. I'm glad I could help." he replied, and I smiled as we set foot in the station.

This is going to be an interesting journey.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done this chapter and i love it! I hope you all enjoy it too, and thank you for the reviews!**


	4. I Begin My Day with Edward

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane

Chapter Four: I Begin My Day with Edward

* * *

**Okay, I just need to clear things up about the last chapter title. the actually title is My Sketch Names My Work, not I Watch My Reflection In the Window, That will come later, hopefully.**

**

* * *

**I smiled, as I walked only a step behind him, following him throughout the unfamiliar city our train had stopped in, facsinated by almost every single sight and sound. I heard Edward chuckle and I looked at him curiously and asked why he was chuckling.

" You don't go to the city very often, do you?" he asked, looking at me calmly and I shook my head.

" No, this is my first time ever since I was a little girl, when I went with my mother and father." I replied, not completely sure why I had added that last part, why would he care about what I used to do when I was a little girl anyways?

" Come on, then, I'll show you around, I've only been in Talamia once or twice before, but it's a very quiet city, compared to Central." he stated and I nodded and continued to look at all the stores lined up along the streets of the city.

I suddenly came to a halt as soon as I spotted a small arts and crafts store, not noticing that Edward hadn't seen me step away. I walked inside the small shop and looked at many of the sets of sketchbooks and colored pencils and shading pencils with different thicknesses of lead to cause different effects and tones in order to create depth in the picture. I must had been too absorbed in looking at all of the different sets, that I had jumped and let out a small squeak when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I spun and gasped when I came face-to-face with Edward.

" E-Edward! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you when I left!" i exclaimed nervously and he simply looked at me before chuckling again at my antics.

" It's alright, but come on, we don't have that much time left, let's go grab some lunch and then head back to the train." he replied, and I nodded as I carefully stood from my position, glancing back and feeling slightly sad that I hadn't had enough money to buy the set, it would have been so nice to have it, too. Oh well.

I'm not quite sure if he had caught onto my disappointment or not, because I saw him relax and his eyes soften slightly, or maybe I'm just hilusinating again.

" So, where are we going to eat?" I asked and he shrugged.

" I thought that I'd let you pick."

" But I've never even been here before." I countered and he nodded and silence fell between the two of us, but it only lasted for a few moments before he suddenly tensed, as if suddenly recieving a shot of extra energy, and took me by my wrist and began down the street, heading towards a small coffee shop off to the side from the main roads.

" So, why are you going to Central anyways, Edward?" I asked, feeling the tension between us to be thin enough to ask a few more personal questions, apparently I was wrong, because he tensed and I suddenly felt guilty for asking so soon. " Um, sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I apologized and he smiled softly, and I cocked my head in confusion. " What?"

" I don't mind it that much, you asking I mean," I watched him rumage inside the pocket of his coat before swtiching the pocket of his black pants instead, and finally pulled out a small, silver pocketwatch with the symbol of dragon inside of a pentagram( A/N: at least that's what I think the symbol on the state alchemist's pocketwatchs is). He opened his mouth to continue, but as soon as I saw his pocketwatch I blinked in surprise.

" So he's an Alchemist." I mumbled to myself, and he looked at me strangely.

" Is something wrong?" I looked up and shook my head with a small laugh.

" Oh, no, I'm sorry, it's just I think that I've seen a pocketwatch like that before, I think Russell's father used to own one like that." I replied and he nodded slightly.

" Yeah. I'm part of the military, as a State Alchemist, I was just..." I saw him hesitated and I suddenly thought of what he might be so hesitant about telling me. " um, on my way back into Central after a mission, nothing too difficult for me to handle." _'Could he tell her the real reason, about his automail? But then he'd have to explain that too...' _

" Oh, that's neat, what's your ranking, I mean, your name, as an Alchemist?" I asked, hey, what can I say? I was curious now.

" Um... I'll tell you back on the train, let's just eat, okay?" he replied and I nodded as our waiter set our food down in front of us.

" Okay, sure." I replied, as I looked down at my plate and stuck my fork into the salad I had ordered, and boy, was it good!

The rest of our meal was accompanied by plain silence, and it didn't really seemed like either of us really minded, it was almost a silence of contemptment, and not awkwardness. Almost. I did fee strange for asking him the questions and I also felt guilty and a bit sad because i shoould have stopped when I saw him hesitate, so why did I push? I was too lost in my thoughts to hear what he had said, I didn't even know he had been talking until he grip my shoulder, snapping me out of my revere.

" Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Edward, what were you saying again?" I asked, feeling bad that I had spaced out on him again.

He sighed, " I said that we should start heading back, the train should be leaving in about half an hour." he replied and I nodded, and opened my bag to pay but he shook his head and said, " No need, I already paid for it, come on."

I frowned but I followed him out of the cofee shop anyways, ready to bring up the fact that I could have paid for myself, but as if sensing my upcoming arguement he discarded it almost immediately with only a simple statement.

" It's the least I can do to help make your first city experiences better than mine." he stated and I opened my mouth to argue, but stopped and instead thanked him for his generosity and kindness, he dismissed that too, but with more care, " You're welcome, but Fullcar is an even better city, you'll really like it there, trust me." he gave me a small smirk and I raised a curious eyebrow as we boarded the train once again, and made our way back to our cabin. As we walked, I thought of how similiar and also how different Edward was when compared to Russell, there are somethings that I just couldn't put my finger on that something that connected the two boys deeper than the fact that they simply knew each other, much, much deeper, but I suppose only time will tell.

* * *

**Yay! I'm down another chapter already! I'm on a roll today, because I am really into it, so I'm going to try and post as much as I ca today, see you next chapter!**


	5. I Get Shot

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane

Chapter Five: I Get Shot

* * *

**Hiya everybody! What's up, here's chapter five!**

**

* * *

**We stopped outside of our cabin, and Edward stepped back for me to go first, and I nodded in return, before taking my seat where I had been sitting beside him earlier, with Edward following in suit. We sat in silence as we waited for the train to pull out of the station, but after about ten minutes, Edward checked his watch, and cursed under his breath, and snapped his pocketwatch shut angrily.

" What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, and he suddenly stopped fuming and turned to look at me, trying to restrain his anger.

" We were supposed to have left the station about five minutes ago, somethng's wrong." he muttered and then looked at the empty seats across from us. " Also, that elderly couple still hasn't returned."

" I wonder what's going on-" I began, as I began to rise, but only made it halfway off the seat before Edward stopped me.

" No, stay here, i'll be right back." he ordered, and I hesitated, he doesn't know what I am capable of.

" But-"

" Stay." he interrupted, and then cautiously slipped out of the door. I sat there for a few moments, before standing and following him, being sure to stay a good distance behind him. I watched carefully, as he went to the next car, before I carefully opened the escape hatch on the roof of the train, and climbed up through it, and onto the top of the train. I hesitated slightly, as I tightened the strap on my shoulder bag, before crouching down to make sure I wouldn't be seen as I headed towards the front of the train to see what was happening. As I neared the front of the train I heard a scream erupt from down below on the platform, and I looked over and shuddered.

Bandits. I hate them. There were six of them holding the passangers hostage on the platform. Two were guarding both exits, another was holding the conducter in a headlock with a knife to his neck, while another held the engineer in the same position. The last two, however, were standing by the passangers, who were on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

It was way too quiet down there, all except for the leader to claiming his demands for the safe release of the hostages to someone inside the train, who must have been on the train, so that must mean there are at least seven bandits, but still, I don't understand what's so important about this particular train's passanger list, anyways, I wonder...

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I caught I a small section of their conversation: " ... shut up! All we want is the girl who got on this train, she's supposed to be going to Central City, but our boss doesn't what that to happen, she has something we need, and if she gets it to the military, we are done for." snapped the bandit holding the conductor.

" I...I don't know what you are talking about! There are many people going to Central City on this train!" The conductor replied frantically, and I swallowed. _' Is it possible, that they... are talking about me?'_

I stared at the scene before me, and finally making up my decision, I rose to my feet so they could all see me. My plan was to distract them, and let them take me and leave the other people alone, and the first part worked, I _had_ gotten their attention, but before I could make any negosiations, a familiar voice interrupted me, and I froze._ Edward!_ " No, Edward-" I began to shout, but he interrupted me and jumpedout of the train, grabbing the edge of the doorway and swinging himself up onto the roof of the train beside me. At first he didn't see me, but when he did, he thought I was one of the enemy and he swung his right leg around and up in the air from his crouching position. I ducked and grabbed him by his ankle and glared at him. Edward froze.

" I thought I told you to stay inside." he grumbled and I glared as I threw his leg back to him.

" You didn't give me a chance to explain something to you before you ran off, besides, they want nothing with these people, only me. So please, for your own good, Edward, stay out of this." I hissed, as I crouched down as if I were to get down, be instead, I silently withdrew a clip from my bag and pulled my hair up, before jumping down and landing behind the leading bandit.

" That's her! she's the one you want!" the engineer cried, and I dropped to the floor as soon as I saw his shoulderbland tense, indicating he was getting ready to move swiftly, and sure enough, I was right, because a second later I knife cut through the space where my head had just been.

" Too slow!" I taunted, as I swept his feet out from under him with one swift movement of my leg, before grabbing his armed hand and thrusting it behind him, and pulling it up to have the blade near his own neck, as I pushed him down to his knees with my other hand on his opposite shoulder and my knee in his back. " Besides, you said that you only wanted me, so here I am." I growled, as he began to whimper and then laugh.

" I honestly don't get what is so fun." I stated, but then I heard a click coming from behind me and I turned my head to see the elderly couple from before, the woman was holding a gun to the back of my head, and I heard the other passangers gasp, and I sighed. " Go ahead, all that it shows is that all you are are a bunch of cowards." I replied calmly, and my comment was followed by the sound of twisting metal, a sound only I was able to hear.

" You have a big mouth for a such a young girl." the old woman growled and I simply smirked, as the bangdit in my grasp began to whimper in pain.

" And you should know that strength always bows to wisdom." I replied calmly, as I kept my eyes focused on her's.

" Don't be smart with me girl, I'm not as stupid as you may think." The woman said steadily, but I could see it in her eyes that she was starting to doubt herself, her ability to kill a child with her gun, she was beginning to lose her focus, and I could see it perfectly.

" Oh, I know that, of course, you've probably seen so much more than I have or ever will, especially if I die today. I might never find love, get married, have children, or even grow old, do you really want to rob a child of that experience? If so, go ahead, shoot me, shoot me and take everything away from me!" I shouted, and I watched as she swallowed hard, as her voice began to waver, s her hand began to shake, as she began to break down.

" Shut up, child! Shut up, or I'll shoot you!" she screamed, her voice cracking as her hand shook violently.

" Then go ahead and shoot me! Keep to your words! Take my life and force these people to watch the murder of a child before their eyes! Take everything away from me! Remove me from the living, from the lives of my freinds, my family, of the people I love! God Damnit! Shoot! Kill me..." I screamed, softening my last two words and that was what did it, the woman couldn't take it any longer, she raised the gun, tears streaming down her face, as she looked into my steady gaze, and.... BANG....

* * *

**Haha, I know, major cliffhanger! I couldn't help it, and nor did I expect this chapter to go like this at all! See you next time!**


	6. The Girl In the Picture

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane

Chapter Six: The Girl In the Picture: Her Name is...

* * *

**Hey everbody, yeah, i know that I'm being mean and all by switching over to Russell and all, but I can't help it! I love building suspense! I promise, I'll get back to Addilane and Ed soon, don't worry, it shouldn't be to long, so hold tight! **

**

* * *

**

He sat by the window, and stared out at the green fields, they'd be stopping in Talamia City in about ten minutes, and he was thankful that they would be given an hour or two to walk around and get something to eat. As he waited, his thoughts drifted in and out, mainly focused on Addilane, he'd never asked her why she'd been going to Central City anyways, he only knew that she was, so he just let it go.

_' I wonder where she is now, I hope she's doing okay, I can't wait to see her.'_ he thought, as he continued to gaze out the window, and suddenly getting a strange feeling that something was wrong, and he rose from his seat to go check the isles when he was pushed back inside his cabin by the last person that he wanted to see. Frank Archer.

Russell tensed as the older man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the inside of the cabin wall. Russell winced as his head hit the wal, and he glared at Archer.

" What do you want? I didn't even do anything!" he snapped, as he flailed in the older and stronger man grip, gasping for air.

" You've been incontact with someone the military is hunting down, well at least someone that _I_ am hunting down." Archer growled, and Russell glared harder, and was about to go after the man as soon as he released his throat.

" What do you want then?" Russell coughed, as he backed away from the man.

" I need you to tell me where I can find this girl." Archer held up a black and white picture of a crowds market place and pointed to a young girl sitting across from another boy, and Russell's stomach twisted. It was Addilane.

" I'm sorry, but I don't know who that is, sorry." he replied, and Archer stiffened.

" You don't, do you. Well, how about now?" Archer stepped out of the cabin, and returned holding a small, blonde-haired boy by the back of his overalls, and Russell froze. " Do you know this litle guy, he got on calling your name, such easy bait."

" Leave him alone! He had nothing to do with this!" Russell snapped, seeing the terrified and frantic look on the blonde boy's face. " Please, just leave him out of this, I'll do what you want, just leave him alone." He yelled, his voice gradually growing softer as he tried to control his anger towards the man.

" Good, now let's start with 'Who is she' and 'How well do you know her'?" Archer grined venomously, as he sat down across from Russell, placing his miniature hostage down beside him.

" You're a bastard, you know that?" Russell cursed and Archer simply shrugged.

" It's what I do, but back on topic, _WHO IS SHE_?" Archer repeated, and Russell sighed, " I want to know _everthing_ about her, Mr. Tringham."

" Her name is..." Russell began, but suddenly the train came to an abrupt halt, throwing Archer out of his seat, and Fletcher onto his feet. Seizing the advantage, Russell grabbed Fletcher and began to run, down the isle, while Archer was still wobbling to his feet.

As he approached the exit of the train, a old bang rang throughout the train and the sound hung in the silence it left. The glass window beside Russell shattered and screams rang out into the air, and Russell stood still, as a body outside on the platform collasped to the ground, a pool of scarlet blood began to form at a young girl's feet.

* * *

**You are welcome, if you could catch on, but I'm sorry this was short, i hope you liked it! I couldn't help it, and nor did I expect this chapter to go like this at all! See you next time!**


	7. It All Goes Blank

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane

Chapter Seven: It All Goes Blank...

* * *

**Yep, that's this chapter, everybody meets up again, but it not as happy as some may think, nor will it be under anyone's perferred circumstances!**

* * *

I stood there, staring at the elderly woman as she crumpled to the ground at my feet, blood leaking from a bullet wound in the back of her head. It kept replaying, over and over before my eyes, I had closed my eyes, I had driven the woman to her breaking point, and I was on the border of life and death, and I was just waiting for what was about to happen, and then I opened my eyes, and I saw it all, just as she was about to pull the trigger, blood spourted out of her mouth and splattered onto my face, and my heart stopped as I watched her fall. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I just wanted it all to stop. I stared in horror, as my eyesight started to fade in and out, and the next thing I knew, I felt the bandit spring loose and move away from me in fear, his knife slicing the front of my right shoulder, sending a sherring painto shoot through my arm, as I sank to my knees, clucthing my shoulder in pain. I bit my lips, trying to withhold the urge to scream, as my lip began to bleed.

I couldn't take it any longer as I gripped my throbbing shoulder and screamed in agony as I huntched over and rested my forehead on the cool concrete beneath me, wanting it all to just be a dream, a horrible, horrible dream that I could wake up from and find my friends smiling at me as if nothing had ever happened, as if _it _never happened. I felt my teeth pierce my lower lip and blood form in my mouth as rapid flashs of blue and green erupted in a blur of shades of gold before everything aroung me faded into darkness, and my hearing sank with it...

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know, majorly short chapter, but I can't just add in the next part, it's too good! besides, if did, I'd feel lazy, so get over it!**


	8. Nothing To Be Proud Of

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane

Chapter Eight: I Reflect On That Of Which I Am Not Proud

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm totally spazing out!!!!!!!!!! I just finished watching the FullMetal Alchemist Movie!!!!! I can't stop crying! What's Going to happen?! Go ahead Dylan, I know you want to comment on my fangirlism at the moment, I do not blame you, but I CAN'T GET OVER IT!!!!!! And this is the chapter where everyone meets up again, Gomen nasai for the false announcement on the majorly short chapter before this, but this is too good to be added to the last chapter, so ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**...I felt... almost asleep, but when I opened my eyes, I was greeted by pure whiteness, as if I were sitting in an unending white box, with no escape... now don't that there just sound peachy! Of course, it's just like what I imagined my life long dream would look like, but only better...

Awe, hell, who was I kidding, this was horrible, but I just love sarcastic musings, they entertain me to no end, just like this ungodly and forsaken hole I somehow ended up in.

Finally fed up with my own scowls and ramblings about the foul place, I cautiously rose to my feet, staggering as I tried to find my balance, unfamiliar with the sensation of my shoulder hanging uselessly onto my body, crusted with dried blood. I winced as I slowly turned around, each step echoing errily until I finally stopped, an enormous gate towering over little ol' me.

I gazed at the gate in amazement, I had never expected to ever have the opprotunity to witeness it in reality, I had only ever heard simple stories and legends and myths of it, not actually ever really believing it to be real. It was the gate, a portal, that separated our world from that of another, and what stood between the two worlds, inside the gate I mean, was said to be the domain where those of the dead and deceased reside and remained, never to be brought back, from either side, it was against all laws to, the laws of being human, humane. I had been taught that those who are dead, shall and will forever remain dead, and could never and should never be brought back. **_EVER_**. I remember being told that the people on the other side of the gate, that they were just like us, that they were the same as us, but unlike us they advanced in sciences and discarded Alchemy long before it had the chance to grow, that they used force much of the time in order to get their way, that they were greedy with power, too _naïve _to see the truth because they were too _scared _to know it, to know that perhaps their world _wasn't _perfect, that they _were_ _not _perfect, and that _nothing _is _ever_perfect, because if it _were _true, if everything _were _perfect, there would be no need for _us_, the people on the _other _side, everything would stop, because imperfection_is what _drives us all forward, _it's what _leads us towards _our_ goals, _our _drems, and _our _futures; to make the world perfect would be like bringing _all _life to a stop, because there would be _nothing _left for _us _to do, we'd be unneeded and meaningless. _Everyone_.

I could feel the frustration growing inside of me, as I stared at the gate longer and longer. I wanted to smah the gate, cut off the pain, the suffering, the sacrifice that bound the two worlds together, and I wanted to rid both worlds of the creature that resided inside that gate, tempting people, namely alchemists, to do the forbidden, to try and bring someone back from the dead, only to have themselves have to pay the ultimate price, and always bringing back a montrosity that only looks like the subject of ceremony. The _'thing'_ calls it 'equivalient exchange', but their is nothing productive that results from it, and people must learn from their own mistakes, but they don't and they leave behind the remains, only for another fool to find it.

Yes, there is alot that I know about Alchemy, but what was going on at the moment was unexplanable, and it was constantly nagging me; _' Why am I even here?'_ I wasn't an Alchemist. Only an Alchemist, a strong one at that, should, or could, be able to open the gate, well, only if they could find it. Inside of each person there is a soul and when the time comes for the soul to pass on, for that person to die, it is drawn back to the gate, where it remains, but only Alchemists have the ability to discover the gate, because the energy generated for Alchemy is drawn from the other side of the gate, their Alchemy connects them to it stronger than another person who does not practice Alchemy or does not possess Alchemic abilities; leading us straight back to our original question; _' What am I doing here?'_

" We've been wondering the exact same thing." I watched as the doors of the gate slowly creaked open, revealing only a solid, black, outlining figure of a boy standing there.

My eyes narrowed. I hated him. I looked down at my feet, urging them to move, but they refused to do as I wanted, and I cursed, before snapping my head back up to glare at the creature, but before I was able to spit anything out at him, I fell to my knees, pain shredding through my entire arm, as it dangled, bloodied, useless and painfully on the side of my body. I screamed, it was like something was stabbing my arm, over, and over, continuously, unrelentlously.

" You're a godforsaken monster, Truth, arghh... what do you want from me!?" I screamed, gritting my teeth in agony.

" I want to know why you are here." it replied simply with the shrug of its shoulders and a growled began to rumble in my throat as I glared at him.

" Yeah... so do I..." I grunted, and it sighed and walked over to me and placed its finger on my forehead and suddenly all of my pain was gone and I gasped, and lifted my gaze to look at it.

" Now. Get up." I carefully stood.

" I still don't get it." I stated and it nodded.

* * *

**Ahhh! I just got a genius idea for a new story while writing this chapter! Here is ingenius summary! :**

**The 'Truth' is a boy, who wasn't supposed to die( well, more like he wasn't 'allowed' to die when he did), trapped between the two worlds.**

**A deal was cut between the living and dead and he became the gatekeeper.**

**He was logical, practical, emotionless and stoic. He was plain, which made him perfect.**

**Without any memory of who he was, what his life was like, or anything besides his 'job', he became the 'Truth' inside the gate,**

**But what happens when he is freed?**

**...by a girl who was sent to die, but wasn't supposed to?**

**And what will happen when something darker and crueler than himself enters the gate in search of her, and sends itself, the 'Truth', and the girl into the world of FMA?**

**What will happen when she teaches him emotions? Fear? Love? Anger? Pain?**

**I hope you liked the preview, but I just suddenly thought of it, and I had to write it down! Now, back to the story! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**" You don't know Alchemy, but you are here, you already know too much about me, the gate, and the other world, but that still is no excuse..." The Truth mumbled, looking at me with perplexed purple eyes. "...to why you are here..."

I nodded, and began to think, and then it suddenly hit me. Edward.

" Edward! That must be it!" I exclaimed and it looked at me.

" You mean that shrimp that gave his right leg so he and his brother could retrieve their mother, but his brother lost his body, and then the peewee nitwit came here again, screaming for me to give back his younger brother and sacrificed his left arm, only to be able to attach the poor little guy's soul to a big suit of armor?" It blurted and I just stared at it. _' So that's what Edward was going to tell me?'_ I was a bit socked, and I was incredibly sad for him, I couldn't believe he was able to carry such a heavy burden.

" He knows Alchemy, but I _still_ don't get why _I_ ened up here." I replied, and the 'Truth' nodded to itself.

" He's certainly strong enough, normally one can't control when they open the gate, but he knows exactly how, he's very smart. It's possible that he opened it inside of you or you triggered him to open it in him or you came in contavt at a crucial time and a gate was formed inside of you..." it mumbled, rubbing its chin.

" Well..." I began, but it cut me off.

" Come. Let me show what it is like, while you are here, I've been getting the feeling that you need answers, and so do I." it interrupted and i froze, not partically sure that I wanted to go, but it gave me no choice, because the next thing I knew was that there were little hands, with small arms shooting out at me, grabbing hold of me and pulling me into the gate, into the black nothingness after the 'Truth'.

I felt like I was floating in mid-air, and then, suddenly, I was stood upright, and the 'Truth stood beside me, as things began to form in the darkness. I then began to see shapes, circles, letters, words, sentences that I could actually understand; I saw numbers, equations, formulas and then it suddenly switched to pictures, documents, stamps, profile, everything, rushing in blurs only present long enough to see them go by, but somehow read, understand. Then, everything, every picture, sound, and smell were cut and I froze, as I heard screams and wails erupt inside the gate, gunfire, lots of it, the reak of gun powder, ashes and smoke, the thick and sufficating stench of blood, death, suffering hanging in the dense, chaotic air. I felt myself begin to gag, and my eyes begin to sting, and suddenly i felt like the ground was crumpling beneath my feet, as I felt myself begin to fall through the darkness, not daring to open my eyes and show the 'Truth' my fear and pain.

I had just witnessed an entire war unfold, and it was all over, but the screams didn't stop, the smoke didn't fade, and the reak of blood and death remained to hang in the air around me as I felt myself slam down on something soft, yet hard. I then knew. I wasn't in the gate any longer, but why had I ended up there in the first place?

* * *

**Until next chapter my suspence hating readers(Dylan), and my suspense-loving and neutral readers, I bid you all ado, see ya next chapie!**


	9. Thinking Is Not Easy

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane

Chapter Nine: Thinking Is Not Easy

* * *

**Yo, what is up! I am soooo happy, that I got that chapter written out, thank you all for the reviews! I love my readers!**

**

* * *

**My head hurt, my lungs burned, and my throat was bone dry. I couldn't rid myself of all the sounds, the smell, the pictures of that warzone, it was a nightmare, glued to the backs of my eyelids, paining me everytime I saw it and was forced to remember. I had finally had enough of this. My eyes shot open, and I jerked into a sitting position, gasping during the whole process, and panting as I tried to recognize where I was, but before I could, my entire right arm felt as if my shoulder had just been ripped off of my body, making me scream, as I grasped my arm and pushed my forehead against the mattress I was sitting in, tears spills omto the bed and flowed down my cheeks.

The door to the room slammed open, and a team of nurses, plus a doctor, followed by Edward and... Russell? both looking incredibly pale and grim. Wait, why was Russell....oh... I suddenly remembered what had happened at the train station and the sparks of green and blue that I had seen before passing out... ow... my head... I need to stop thinking so much....

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as my heart began to race as soon as I felt my entire right side begin to shake and then, suddenly stop almost as quickly as it had started. My arm went limp and I froze, my eyes flying open and I sat up, ignoring the pain ripping through my body. I held my side with my left hand, squeezing hard at the pain it was inflicting me. My head was bowed as I stared painfully at my lap, when I caught a glimpse of movements coming from the nurse on my right side, getting ready to make me lay back, but before she could open her mouth to say anything, I stiffened and flinched away from her.

" Don't touch me!" I snapped bitterly, and the nurse froze, slight fear evident in her startled expression as she withdrew her hand. " Please..." I wispered, as I lifted my head to looked at her, and apologize, "I...I'm sorry...it's just...this pain...I...I'm scared...I can't...I can't think straight...I...I didn't mean...to yell at you..." I whispered, and I saw her expression soften alittle and she gave mean a small smile, before placing her hand on mine gentally, and I stiffened, but I relaxed, letting her hold it there for a few more seconds before she carefully pulled it away and step away from the bed. " Thank you... all of you... for everything, but could you leave, please?" I asked softly, and they hesitated, but left, led by the nurse I had yelled at, and Edward and Russell were about to follow when I called out to them. " Hold on, both of you." I called and they stopped, and I smiled and waved them over, they looked at each other before making their way over to me, each of them taking their own side of my bed.

" I'm sorry..." I whispered, not able to stand the silence any longer. They both looked at me as if I were losing it, and I started to laugh at their puzzlement but a sharp stab of pain to my side stopped me, and I coughed. " So...what happened?" I started again, and Edward looked at Russell, who opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when the door opened and a nurse called him out, much to my curiousity. I could hear the faint growl rumble in Russell's throat, before he sighed and stood, hesitating as if wanting to say something, but differently of it and continued towards the door, closing it him softly. I looked over at Edward, he was staring at the door, as if contemplating. He then looked at me.

" Who are you, really?" he asked and I blinked, _' Should I tell him? He is apart of the military...'_ I thought hesitantly, as I looked down at my lap, not sure what to say. He must have noticed my hesitance, because he gentally put his right hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I'd look at him. " Tell me, I don't even know your name, I at least deserve that much, right?" he gave me a half smile and I smiled back, and suddenly noticed how beautiful his dark golden eyes were, but mentally slapped myself for getting distracted so easily.

" Edward, I need to ask you something...personal." I mumbled, looking back at my lap, but not pulling away from him, but I saw that out of the corner of my eyes that his eyes grew alittle.

" Ummm... Sure, go ahead." he replied, and I looked at him, my eyes clouded with pain, as I restrained the urge to cry.

" Edward...when I passed out... what happened?" I asked first and he looked at me strangely.

" Um.... Russell and I took out the other bandits, but youalmost feel onto the track, so I had to save you..." Edward scratched the back of his head nervously and I smiled.

" Oh, okay, that makes sense, but still..." I mumbled to myself, forgeting he was there for a second.

" Is that what you wanted to ask me?" he asked with a small smirk on his face and i shook my head slightly, deminishing his smirk almost immediately.

" No, Edward, something happened when I was out, I found myself at the gate, I spoke to the 'Truth', it took me inside, it showed me things that I wish I never would've seen!" I was in tears as I looked at him. " I saw everything that happened in Ishval, I saw that Homonculus, Envy. He shot the child, not someone from the military. I saw the inside operation, the special opts team?" I whispered," Edward, I saw what happened to you and Alphonse, too, it told me... I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." I whispered and he looked away, and began to pull his hand away, but I grabbed it before he could. " Edward, look at me."

Edward looked at me darkly and I sighed, releasing his hand. I looked him in the eyes and saw fear, pain, sadness and I looked away.

" How did you find the gate?" he mumbled and I froze.

" I...I don't know, that was what I was about to ask you, neither the 'Truth' nor I could understand it." I mumbled, and Edward stiffened this time.

" You said you were in the gate, but what did you give?" he asked suddenly and I had to think.

" I...I didn't, Edward, II don't know if _I_ opened it." I replied and Edward put his hand on my forehead, his eyes huge.

" This doesn't make any sense, you don't know Alchemy, do you?"

" No, at least I don't think so, but I do know alot about it." I replied and Edward leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, thinking hard.

" The 'Truth'... it said that you might have opened the gate yourself and I caught up in it, or you might have opened it in me, or even I caused you to open it..." I said softly, and Edward sat up suddenly, and looked at me.

" All I did was save you from falling, nothing else..." Edward mumbled, and then loked at my arm and stood, walking around the bed, and putting a hand on my shoulder and I stiffened. " What do you feel when I do this?" he asked, as he carefully began pushing my shoulder back slightly, and I simply blinked, I felt nothing, which scared me.

" Oh my god!" I gasped, as he suddenly pushed harder, pushing me against the bed and I still felt nothing.

" This is exactly what I was worried about..." he muttered, as he pulled away from my shoulder and sat down on the edge of my bed, staring down at his uncovered metal arm.

" Edward, I want to know who did your automail..." I whispered and he spun around and looked at me.

" But-"

" Edward, please, I can't even feel it, it's just dead weight. Please Edward." I begged, and he hesitated before answering.

" Fine, but I can't call her yet, she'll kill me if I call so soon after leaving." he laughed, and I smiled softly.

" Thank you, but Edward." I added, when he turned. " Where's Alphonse, I would like to meet him, if you don't mind." I looked at him and he nodded.

" I think that he'd love to meet you, but I still have a few questions for you." Edward asked, as he ran his fingers through his golden bangs.

" Um.. go ahead."

" Who are you, your real name, and why the heck you didn't tell me you could what you did." he demanded and I swallowed.

" My name is Addilane Foster, but after my parents died, I was taken in by someone in the military, they gave me a new name, and a new life, and they taught me almost everything that I know now." I whispered as I looked over the side of the bed, trying to pick my bag off the floor, but I was stopped by the gasp in my side, and I jerked upright again, and gripped my side in pain. I saw Edward watch my struggle, before slipping off of the bed and bending down to pick up her bag before setting it down on her lap.

" So what's your name now? Who took you in?" He asked, and I smiled, he was hoping he knew them.

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could get a single word out, there was a loud knock on the door, causing both of us to look at it.

" Um...come in?" I called, unsure what exactly to say. The door opened and I gasped, suddenly regretting letting my visitor in, as a hasty, amber-eyed blonde in a crisp blue military uniform made her way straight over to me, ignoring Edward sitting on the end of the bed. The woman was soon followed by six other men, all of which I knew, and apparently so did Edward, judging by the shocked expression on his face. I smiled as I watched each man walk in; first came Second Lieutenants Jean Havoc and Haymans Breda, followed by Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Master Sergent Kain Fuery, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and last but not least, came in Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

" Callista!" the blode exclaimed, as she sat down beside me, looking me over and frowning as soon as she saw my right arm. I opened my mouth, but Edward interveaned first.

" Edward?" the sharp and surprised voice of the woman beside me snapped me back to reality.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye? Colonel?" he exclaimed, and I looked on, amused by his confusion.

I suddenly felt a hand come up and bruch my bangs out of my face and I froze, suddenly remembered the woman sitting beside me.

" M-Mom?!" was all I had managed to squeak out before being interrupted again, but it had been enough.

" MOM?!" blurted Edward, plus the other six men in the room, echoing my previous words, as they stared at us. Oops.


	10. Settling Our Disagreements

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane

Chapter Ten: We Settle A Year Long Arguement

* * *

**Hey Evervybody, this si chapter where everyone meets up again! Also Maes is still alive! I like him, he makes life interesting! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**" Dear lord, child, what'd you do this time?!" she exclaimed, and I glared at her, wishing that I hadn't told her what had happened to my arm.

" Hey, is it really necessary to make me seem as if I _always_ do this?!" I snapped, ignoring the strange looks we were recieving from the other men in the room.

" Well, it has become frequent lately." she grumbled and my eye twitched.

" I heard that!"

" What's your point?" she countered, and I groaned.

" Stop treating me like a little kid!"

" Only if you stop acting like one and start thinking before you act!"

" You weren't there!"

" I heard enough about it!"

" Then you should know that _you_ probably would've done the same thing!"

" _I _would have taken them out before they could have even seen me!"

" I'm fifteen! I'd be arrested!"

" Then should have at least brought throwing knives!"

" And how do you supposed I hide them? I was in a dress! Besides, they check your things before you first get on!" I snapped.

" Thigh sheaths are my suggestion." She replied with a shrug.

" Maybe if I were allowed to buy them! Besides, it's not like you'll let me borrow yours!"

" That's because I never know when I'll get them back!"

" Then let me join the military with you!" I argued, and I suddenly realized that I had gone too far, but I didn't care, I was too angry to care.

" NO!" She shouted, her eyes like slits, clouded with anger, fear, pain.

" Why not!?"

" You shouldn't have to go through what I have!" She shouted, and something clicked in the back of my head, the memories of the war suddenly appeared and I froze, realizing what she had meant.

" What? Do you mean Ishval?" I snapped, and my mother stiffened, as did the other men in the room, including Edward.

" I never told you about Ishval, so how in hell do you know!" she hissed, erupting from her seat. " _Who_ the hell are you!" she shouted, pulling her gun and pointing it at my forehead, startling everyone, even me a little, but it wasn't the first time that it has happened to me.

" I'm _your_ daughter, Riza!" I shouted back, glaring darkly into the barrel of the gun.

" I don't believe you, my daughter doesn't know anything about the war in Ishval. I had made sure that I had never told her." she growled darkly, and my eyes narrowed.

" I know, and I didn't learn it from you! Just let me explain!" I shouted, and her gun went off, the sound thundering through the small room, as a bullet drilled itself into the side of the pillow beside my right ear. I sat there calmly, glaring at her solen expression, but her eyes were pained.

" Hawkeye!" My mother didn't turn away from me, and suddenly the Colonel moved towards her, but she pulled out her second gun and pointed at him, causing him to halt.

" Who. Are. You." she growled, and I sighed, and pulled my bag closer to me, forgetting that my right arm didn't work, and moved my shoulder, causing her to pull the trigger and shoot my arm. The men gasped at her actions, and the Colonel grabbed her, gripping each of her biceps and thrusting her arms behind her back, as Havoc jerked the guns out of her hands, while the others simply stared at her, and then turned their attention to stare at me when I didn't scream in pain. The bullet had dug itself into my bicep, but I simply continued to look at her, as she struggled in the Colonel's grasp.

Edward jumped of my bed and spun to glare at me, as the other men suddenly pulled their guns, catching me by surprise.

" Don't tell me. You're a Homonculous too, aren't you?" Edward growled and my eyes grew wide, before narrowing like my mother's.

" Do you honestly think that! If I were, I'd be regenerating right now, my eyes would be purple, I'd have an Oroboursos tattoo, I wouldn't be bleeding, and she would've already known by now!" I shouted, pointing at my unreadible mother.

" We need to know for sure!" Havoc shouted back steadily, but I could see his hand shaking slightly.

" Then shoot, god damnit! Shoot me, and you'll see that I obviously am not!" I shouted back, but before I could continue, Edward shouted at me.

" Don't so this! They are not the same as the bandits! They're smarter, and stronger! They aren't as weak! They'll shot you, you idiot!" he screamed, and I stared at him, realizing that he too was right, I really shouldn't be pressing my luck with them.

" Fine, but you could at least hear me out, please!" I shouted, I can't believe that they thought I was a Homonculous! The room filled with a deadly silence, and I sat there, staring at them until I heard my mother speak.

" Go ahead, but first, give me your bag, even if you aren't a threat, we aren't allowed to take any chances." she replied steadily, and I picked my bag up in my left hand, and held it out to Maes, as he neared me, gun still pointed, and then handed it to my mother, who knelt down, and began going through it. I saw her freeze suddenly, and we all looked at her, as she carefully withdrew the small silver necklace she had given to me the day she had adopted me, shock evident on her face. " This..." she began, and I could see she was restricting herself from crying, because it had been almost a year since we'd last seen each other. " I gave this to you... when you were only six..." she whispered, and I raised my left hand from under the covers.

" Yeah, I know." I replied with a small smile, as I raised my hand, revealing a small engraving on the bone of my wrist that I had recieved on our way home that very night we had gotten in a fight last year. " I remember."

" But... I thought you left it behind..." she replied softly, and shook my head.

" No..." I mumbled, looking down at my lap, " I might have been mad, but I didn't have the heart to part with it..." I saw her mouth open slightly and her eyes soften slightly. "...besides, it's been like my good luck charm ever since I left..."

" Um.... Lieutenant? Colonel?" Fuery interrupted softly, and I saw my mother smile slightly, before standing up and walking over to me, placing my bag back on my lap, and resting her hand gently on the top of my head.

" At ease, I believe her." she replied softly, and I could feel the inaudible sigh of relief escape everyone in the room as they put away their weapons.

" My suggestion is that you guys get a chair, you may want to sit down when you hear this." I called suddenly and they all looked at me, before grabbing chair from the far wall of the room and sitting themselves in a circle around my bed, my mom and Edward sitting on either side of me.

* * *

**Okay, I really was planing on having Addilane/Callista and Riza argue so badly that either the Callista stumbled out of her bed, and running away, or having Riza run out in anger, but sadly that didn't happen, my I'll do that later, and have it between either her and Riza, her and Russell, or her and Edward...hmmm... anyways, we'll see where this gets us, bye!**


	11. Discussing The Major Issue

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane

Chapter Eleven: Discussing the Major Issue

* * *

**Okay, not that anyone has pointed this out to me just yet, but I am intentionally not making the chapter titles the same as those listed on the chapter listing bar thingy on the right side of the screen, mainly because I don't want to give anything away! Enjoy this chapter and please do review!**

**

* * *

**" So, what do you want to tell us, we're hearing you out right now." Asked Roy, and my mom shot him a small glare.

" Well, you all know what happened at the train station, right?" I asked softly, and they all nodded.

" So..." he encouraged.

" Well, I'm still not completely sure why or how any of this happened, but... after I passed out, I ended up in front of the gate." I mumbled, and he froze, and the others stared at me, except for Edward, who was just listening a second time, in case he could find something that could have caused it.

" Do you know Alchemy?" Roy asked, and both my mother and I answered at the same time.

" No." we looked at each other, "...and that's what so weird about it all." I continued.

" Then how?"

" I don't know, that's what we were trying to figure out." I replied, and my mother perked up.

" _'we'_? As in you weren't alone?" she asked and I shook my head.

" The 'Truth'." I replied and Roy, my mother and Edward stiffened, the others just sat there.

" But, what about equivalent exchange?" Roy blurted and I looked down at my right hand, and then to Edward, who swallowed, but nodded and stood. I saw them all stiffen when Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and then pushed it back, gently first, but then harder like he had done before, pushing me back against the bed before stepping back and sitting back down.

We had both seen them all wince when Edward pushed and my expression remain plain. I looked back up at their stiff faces and frowned slightly.

" I don't feel anything, it doesn't hurt, so that's why I didn't move when you shot." I said, looking up at my mother's pained and hurt face. I saw her swallow, before clentching her fists, i reached over to take her hand, but she moved away.

" Please excuse me..." she mumbled, and I could almost hear her voice about to crack, as she made her way to the door, shutting it softly behind her. I was pained by the expression on her face as she left, and I hadn't noticed it when Roy stood and followed my mother.

" Um.... I'm going to go see if she's alright." he replied, dismissing himself, and making me worry more.

I began to move to get of my bed, but Edward grabbed my lifeless arm, and stopped me.

" Let them go. The Lieuten- I mean, your mom needs to calm down." I looked up at Havoc, but he didn't try to smile after his words.

I sighed, and sat back down, and glared into my lap.

" I know we don't know much when it comes to Alchemy, but we do know enough to understand some of it, so what did you see?" Maes asked, and I swallowed.

" I... I saw everything... I saw words, sentences, equations, letters, numbers, documents, profiles, and...." I paused, not really wanting to go any further, and thankfully Havoc saved me from having to.

" The war..." I nodded.

" I almost felt as if I were actually there..." I mumbled softly, catching their attention. " I could hear people screaming, the gun fire, everything collasping around me. There was smoke and ashes from the fire that was everywhere, and..." my voice caught in my throat and I looked down at my lap, as tears returned to my eyes. " I could smell.... all the blood, and all those dead and deading people...." my voice suddenly cracked, and my left arm went to my face, my forearm covering both my eyes, as I shook my head, just wanting to get rid of all the memories. " I can't stop thinking about it all, I know everything about it, and now, whenever I see something that I had seen inside the gate... it all comes back to me, every little detail..." I whispered, and suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and pull me over toward Edward's side of the bed.... wait... Edward was... trying to comfort me?

I could hear the shuffling of people moving, but the warmth that was wrapped around me didn't disappear, and I was quite thankfully for that. We sat there, I'm not sure for how long, but we just sat there, unmoving until I finally began to lift my head to find that I was indeed right, it was Edward. I looked at him and smiled, as he slowly began to pull himself away, but before he could, I wrapped my one arm around his neck and tried my best to hug him back.

" Thank you, Edward. Thank you, so much, for everything you have done," I whispered softly, and I felt him relax, before I added, " even though I met you only about a day ago." he chuckled slightly, before we slowly pulled away from each other.

" Just call me Ed, okay?" he asked and I smiled with a nod.

" And you may call me Cali, normally my mother does too, but she wasn't in the best of spirits today." I replied softly, remembering how upset she looked when she was leaving the room.

" You mom is going to be fine, I promise." Ed said, and I smiled, I now he was trying to make me feel better, but I was still worried.

" Edwa- Ed, What's your mechanic's number, I'll call her, to save you the trouble." I said suddenly, and he looked at me, before pulling a pen out of my bag and turning over my good hand, and writing his mechanic's number on the palm of my hand.

" I doubt you'll be able to get out of this bed for awhile, so what are you going to do about your arm until then?" he asked, and I looked at it sadly before looking back at him.

" I'll register for amputation, I don't need it being dead weight." I mumbled, and he looked at me.

" They don't have anateashia here in Talamia, you do know that, right?" he asked and I shrugged.

" It'd be a waste to use it on me when I can't even feel it, so it won't matter." I replied softly, but deep down, I kept thinking what would happen if it suddenly became of use in the middle of the operation and I wasn't under anateashia.

" It won't be like that, I promise." I looked at Ed, it was as if he had read my mind, and was trying to give my confidence.

" Maybe not, but I can't help but think about it." I replied, and he took my hand and squeezed it.

" If you'd like, I'll stay there with you, you can even squeeze my hand if you want to." he offered and I smiled.

" Thank you, I'd like that, but Ed." I replied and he looked at me curiously.

" Yes?"

" Why are you doing this all for me? I just met you the other day, yet you've already done so much for my, that I can't even begin to thank you enough, so why?" I asked, and he paused and looked down at our intwined hands, before looking back up at me.

" I suppose, " he whispered, as he slowly rose from his seat and leaned towards me, " it's just because you remind me alot of my brother and I after we tried the forbidden, and you lost your arm in the same place I did, but I guess it's mainly because I can tell that you won't use what you can do for bad. That you want to help people, just like most of us Alchemists, we want to help people, and I trust you." he replied and I smiled, but it was cut off, when he moved closer and kissed my forehead, causing me to blush slightly when he didn't pull away.

" Edward..." I mumbled quietly, " I could never be like you, my mother won't even let me join the military." I said with a small laugh.

" We'll see about that." he whispered, before finally pulling away and releasing my hand and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.

As soon as he closed the door I waited a few moments before, throwing my left arm up in excitement, and let out an almost silent squeal of happiness, I can't believe I was actually so excited over being kissed on the forehead by a boy I had met only the other day, but still, I felt happy.

* * *

**Yay! I've been dying to write that for so long! I might have to change a little about the summary and the characters.... oh well! See ya next Chapter!**


	12. Conflicts Over Friends

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane/Callista

Chapter Twelve: Conflicts Over Friends

* * *

**I don't know what to write here, I'm having writer's block but anyways, please enjoy, and I am sorry if it is not one of my best chapters.**

**

* * *

**Ed slowly closed the to 'Cali's room, and began down the hall, towards the phones. He dug into his pocket and fished out a few coins before slipping them in and dialing a very well-known number and nervously putting the reciever up to his ear, and began to think about Cali, as he waited for someone to pick up on the other line. He really did like her, and he felt like jumping up and down when she tried to hug him back, let alone allow him to kiss her forehead. He hadn't heard the other end of the line pick up until he heard the other line hang up. He pulled the phone away and looked at the reciever before grumbling something about stupid phones anf putting more money in and being sure to pay attention for the other line to pick up. It did.

" Hello, Rockbell's." Ed smiled at the sweet and polite, yet slightly annoyed voice owned by none other than his closest childhood friend and mechanic, Winry Rockbell.

" Hey, Winry, it's me, Ed, I-" before he continue any further, Winry began to yell almost immediately.

" Edward Elric, did you break your automail already?" she shouted, and Ed jumped, pulling the phone away from his ear, wincing at the volume of the girl's voice.

" Winry! Calm down, I didn't break anything!" he exclaimed, " yet."

" Key word there, Ed, '_yet_'." she repliedand Ed chuckled softly, " Anyways, what _do_ you want then?"

" I need you to come to Talamia City, I need you to do me a favor."

" Edward..." she sounded hesitant, but he had already begun insisting.

" Please, Winry, it's for a friend of mine, and of the Lieutenant's."

" I don't know, Ed, what's the favor?" she asked, not really sure how to deny him.

" They lost their arm," he mumbled.

" Ed, I know you think I'm good, but any automail engineer-" Ed cut her off.

" Inside the gate." he heard her gasp over the other end.

" Did they....try..." she could bring herself to say it.

" No..." he mumbled, hearing her sigh over the phone, " but... it might have been because of me..."

" But....how?"

" We don't know, but please, Winry, can come?" he pleaded, hoping that she would agree.

" ....Fine, I should be there in a day or two..."

" Thank you, so much, Winry, I promise to take you back to Rush Valley and you can buy whatever you want, okay?" he said happily.

" Yeah... Bye, Ed." he could hear a hint of disappointment in her voice, but he wasn't sure, so he didn't ask.

" Bye, but really, thank you, Winry." he thanked her once again, before finally hanging up, and walking back towards Cali's room.

As he neared the room, Ed saw Russell leaning against the wall aside from the door of Cali's room, looking slightly...lost.

" Hey," he said casually, as he walked up to the taller boy, mentally cursing his height. " You look lost, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously, and Russell raised his head to look at Ed.

" Just worried, how is she?" he answered softly.

" Fine, why, haven't you been allowed to visit her?" Ed asked, slightly puzzled.

" No, I've been having to look after Fletcher." he mumbled, and Ed stiffened.

" Why, what happened to him?" he asked suddenly, and Russell smiled slightly.

" Nothing, he's fine, he's scared, but he's fine." Russell replied, and Ed nodded.

" Was it because of Cali's arm?" Ed asked, and Russell looked at him confused, and also startled.

" Who?" he asked, and Ed looked at him.

" The girl we were talking to before you were called out?"

" Addilane, what do you mean, what happened to her arm?" Russell asked suddenly, his eyes growing bigger as he straightened up and pushed off the wall, turning completely towards Ed.

" Uh.... N-Never mind, silly me, I must have been talking about someone else, sorry about that, uh, well, anyways, gotta go, bye!" Ed exclaimed hurriedly, turning to run off in the direction he came, but as soon as he turned, he ran straight into someone else, knocking both of them over.

" Ow...." he muttered, rubbing his head, before looking up to see who he had run into.

" Try to watch where you're going, okay, Ed?" muttered an older voice, and Ed laughed sheepishly.

" Haha, sorry, Maes, I didn't know you were behind me." he apologized, as he carefully stood up, hoping Russell would forget if he started toalking to someone else. He didn't.

" Edward, tell me what happened to Addilane's arm." Ed turned to see Russell looking at him, his expression a mixture of irritation, worry and something else that Ed couldn't define.

" Addilane? Oh, you mean, Cali?" Maes interrupted, and Russell's eye twitched.

" Just tell me what happened, I need to know." he grumbled, and Ed and Maes looked at each other, not sure if they should tell him or not.

" If you want to know so badly, she can tell you herself, but only if she wants to, Mr. Tringham." All three men turned and looked towards the doorway of Cali's room where a strict blonde woman stood.

" L-Lieutenant!" Ed and Maes exclaimed at the same time, as they both straightened up and saluted. the woman nodded to them, and then to Russell who returned it stiffly.

" May I go in and see her, then?" he asked, and Riza hesitated but then nodded, and moved out of the way to let him go inside.

" I'm not sure how much longer she can hold up this fascade, he doesn't know who she really is, only who she used to be, which is not always the best thing." she mumbled, as they watched Russell go inside and close the door behind him.

" The kids worried for her, but this might not end to well if she doesn't tell him, but then if she does, we don't know if can trust him enough to keep it a seceret." Maes mumbled in agreement, and Ed simply looked at the door in silence, before turning to follow the two grown-ups towards the lobby.

* * *

**Hmmm....I wasn't quite sure how to write this chapter, but I hoped you all liked it anyways... oh well! See ya next Chapter!**


	13. Lying For Your Own Good

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane/Callista

Chapter Thirteen: Lying For Your Own Good

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry! please forgive me! I know it's been awhile, I apologize! Gomen nasai! I've just been super busy lately that I haven't been able to think of anything good, I'm sorry again!**

**

* * *

**I yawned, as I sat in the hospital bed, reading a book my mother had brought in for me, when I heard the doorknob turn soon after my mother left, and I looked up to find a very, very grim looking Russell, and I swallowed, as guilt began to overcome me.

" Russell..." I began, but he raised his hand and I closed my mouth and looked away.

" Please, don't apologize," he muttered as he took the chair on my left, his normally bright blue eyes clouded by pain that was only making me feel worse than I already did. " just... tell me the truth..."

" Russell..." I whispered, as I reached up to brush his cheek, but he pulled away and my stomach twisted painfully, " it was for your own good!" I snapped suddenly, angry that he was practically blaming me.

" To lie to me? How was that for my own good? If you would have told me I would have understood!" he snapped back, and I glared at him.

" No, you wouldn't have, you wouldn't have understoodm but you don't know enough about it to be able to understand!" I began to raise my voice, but I didn't care.

" I could've at least tried, if you told that is!" he snapped, and I felt like hitting him, because as much as I truly did care for him, he was just too damned blind to see it.

" If I would've told you, you would've been in danger, you and Fletcher both!" I hissed and he glared at me.

" We can take care of ourselves, you know, we don't need you telling us what to do all of the time, acting like a worried mother hen!" he shouted and my eyes narrowed.

" If I didn't worry then who would?" I shouted back, my blood was strating to boil.

" We can take care of ourselves, we don't need you to worry about us! We never asked you to, either!"

" That's the point you idiot! When someone cares about you, you shouldn't have to ask! Have you ever thought that I worried about you when you were gone just because I cared?!" I yelled, tears brimming in my eyes, but I fought them back.

Russell said nothing, but I could still see the anger in his eyes, he couldn't hide it from me, no matter how hard he tried.

" Have you ever thought that maybe I worried about you when we were apart, too?" he hissed, and I glared at him.

" Yeah, but after a while I began to think otherwise when you never returned my letters, or when I went to see you in Central, and you yelled at me to go home!" I snapped, remembering the painful memory of how he pushed me back and shouted at me for the first time of both of our lives.

" But you didn't listen, did you? You stayed in Central!" he growled and I gritted my teeth.

" You're wrong! I did go home! But not to you! My mother found me walking along the streets, and she took me in, and Central became my home, and that's why I stayed!" I replied darkly, and he blinked.

" Then why were you there when we came back?" he asked, more curious now, than he was angry.

" I came back to say goodbye to everyone else, and to the two of you, that's the only reason." I replied, and I saw a look of shock cross his face before being replaced with nothing more than a blank, unemotional face that I was getting used to seeing nowadays ever since he and Fletcher had returned about a month or two before I left for Central.

" WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT'D GOING ON! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU KNOW!" he snapped and I stiffened, and looked away.

" I already told you, it's too dangerous for you to know." I replied, and I could hear him begin to grind his teeth to restrain his angry.

" THEN WHY TELL ALL OF THEM? DO YOU NOT CARE IF YOU PUT THEM IN DANGER?" he shouted and I gripped my sheets with my only working hand.

" BECAUSE THEY CAN PROTECT THEMSELVES! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND ARE NOT NEARLY AS STRONG AS THEY ALL ARE, BESIDES THEY ARE PART OF THE MILITARY, JUST LIKE I WILL BE SOON ENOUGH!" I snapped, then lowering my voice, trying to calm down, never before has he ever made me this mad before, " Russell, half of the reason I even stayed for all those years, all alone, after my parents died was because I was told to protect you, by your father." I sighed, trying to keep my voice even, as the memories of how I had been forced to watch his and Fletcher's father die in cold blood.

" ..........................................." I dared not to look at him, I knew he was hurt, and I knew that he didn't believe me, and I honestly wouldn't blame him.

* * *

Okay, now this has been going on long enough. It's been at the least seven whole minutes since he had stopped talking, and I was beginning to worry. I looked up, but found no one. I hadn't even heard him leave, or the door open or close. Then, a sudden feeling of guilt and regret passed over me, and I felt horrible for lying to him for this long.

" Russell...." I mumbled softly, sadly, as I stared at the door, " I'm sorry...... but it was for your own good....." I whispered, as I let go of my sheets and cover my face with my arm, as salty tears began to trail down my cheeks. _' How could I have been so cruel?'_ And there I sat for the rest of the night, crying and feeling terrible about what I had done, and feeling even worse about how Russell was taking it, would he tell Fletcher? But how could he? Russell didn't have the heart to put his younger brother through something like that........

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile....

Edward was sitting outside, staring at the sky, when he heard heavy footsteps approaching him. He looked up, blinking away the urge to sleep from his eyes, as he watched someone dressed in a long brown overcoat start towards him. He couldn't see there face, due to their gray paperboy hat, but he notice that they were carrying a small bouquet of flowers. His eyes narrowed, trying to recognize them, but he shrugged, he'd never been much of a flower person, that was Winry's place. _'_ _Winry...' _he thought, as he laid himself back down and returned to watching each puffy cloud pass him by. She'd always been known as his mechanic, his childhood best friend, apart from Alphonse that is, but never anything more...

Ed sighed, he couldn't wait to see her again, but he was still worried, none of them knew Talamia that well, and what if a bad guy or a homonculous attacked them? she'd be in danger, and what if, this time, he wasn't fast enough, and he wouldn't be able to save her....?

He felt his breath catch in his throat at the thought of losing her, he would be driven mad, it was one thing when he lost his mother, and he'd tried to bring her back, and this is what happened, he was where he was now, but Winry........

Ed sat up and stared at the grassy space between his feet, as he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on his knees. A tear rolled down the side of his cheek and he swallowed, as he unlinked his hands and brought his palms into view, he couldn't imagine his life without Winry. She was always there for him whenever he needed her, and she'd always come to his aid, even if it inconveinced her. She was like his guardian angle, protecting him at all times, even when he didn't know it, always worrying, caring, waiting, and, as much as he hated it, crying for them..........

The more he thought about it, she was almost like a mother to him, only his feelings for her, weren't like those he had had for his mother, Trisha Elric. These, feelings were hard to explain, and the more he thought, the deeper he looked for the answers to his questions about them, the more he was confused, about her, his feelings, everything.....

He groaned, flopping, once again, back into the grass, his thoughts of Winry swirling in his confused head, but hey, look on the bright side.....

Winry was coming.

* * *

**Awwwwwwe, that last part is kind of cute, but poor Russell, and soon enough, poor Ed, he forgot that he hadn't told Winry that the favor was for another girl! I can't wait! These next few chapters are going to be really, good, I promise! I'm having fun just writing them!**


	14. Understandings

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane/Callista

Chapter Fourteen: Understandings of a Mother and Daughter

* * *

**Okay, as this chapter states, it has to do with Riza and Callista! Oh I love this chapter, it's so cute! Riza's so motherly that I don't find it that OOC, instead I find it sweet and cute!****

* * *

**Hooooooooray! The doctors said that I'd be allowed to walk to town by myself today! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! It's sooooo much better than being stuck inside all day long! As soon as I heard them say it, I looked immediately at my mother, and she shrugged her approval and I smiled brightly, eager to get back on my feet again, I hate not being allowed to do anything, I just can't stand it, I get soooo bored! Anyways, as soon as I had managed to shoo everyone out, my mother helped me dress myself. Even though I hate having to be helped, I said nothing, because I just had to be patient and wait for Edw- Ed's mechanic to arrive, and then get the surgery and have my arm fitted for the automail.

While I was being dressed, my mother told me that she and the others would have to leave later that day, because they couldn't afford being away from Central too long, incase of an attack on the headquarters, and I have to admit it, I was a bit sad to see everyone have to leave, but I felt alittle better when Ed told me that he would be staying a little longer, but I was still worried about Russell, I hadn't seen him since our arguement, and I just hoped that he was alright.

" Mother?" I said suddenly, as she helped my limp arm through the sleeve of my plaid dress shirt.

" Yes, what is it, sweetheart?" she replied, and I suddenly didn't want to continue my question, because at that moment she had seemed so motherly and I suddenly understood why she didn't want me joining the army. I was just about to change my mind about saying anything, when I remembered the pained look on her face when I mentioned seeing the war, and I decided that I wasn't going to let her go through something like that all alone, and that I wanted to stand beside her and fight for what I believe is right. I knew that I'd regret asking, but I had to know, I wanted to help, I hated to see people suffer.

".......I......" I didn't know how I was going to say it! " I want...." I began, the words freezing in my throat, unable to surface, do I really have the able to be so cruel to her?

" What?" she said suddenly, looking at me strangely, but also with a worried expression, making me feel horrible.

" I... I want.... to say....." I began slowly, trying to conhert an understandable sentence and not sound like a fool.

" Callista, what is it? What do you want to say to me?" I could hear the tension in her voice, and the stiffness of her touch as she cupped my cheek.

" I.... IwanttosaythatI'msorry...." I said quickly, my words coming out in a fumbling mess.

" What?" she asked simply, but her eyes gave away her confusion and I smiled sheepishly.

" I want to say that I'm sorry..." I repeated, slower this time, and she paused in helping my arm into my sling that we were using as a disguise for the absence of use in my right arm.

" For what would you be sorry for?" she asked, her voice softening slightly, but still nervous.

" For what happened the other day... us arguing, me talking about what happened in the gate, and.... mentioning the war..." I muttered and looked down, scared of her reaction, but she surprised me by simply sighing, and tilting my head back up so she could look me in the eyes, since she was taller than me by a good bit.

" Oh Callista...." she whispered, and I saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes and I suddenly began to panic, thinking that I had made her cry again, and instantly started to apologize, but she cut my off halfway through my tenth ' I'm sorry!', " none of that was your fault! I'm the one who should be apologize!" she exclaimed and I froze and stared at her.

" But I saw you! And think that I didn't! You were crying!" I exclaimed and she smiled softly, cupping my cheek and rubbing her thumb soothingly across it.

" Callista, I'm your mother, did you honsetly expect me to _**not**_ be worried about my own daughter after getting a call saying that she was in the hospital in critical condition!" she exclaimed and I opened my mouth, suddenly remembering that small factor, " I was worried about, as any mother would be!"

" Yeah, but.... then why are you crying now?" I asked, and she laughed slightly, before pulling me into a comforting hug.

" Because, I love you, and I'm just realizing now, that you're not my little girl anymore, as much as it makes me sad to see it. You're almost an adult! I think I'm just happy to see you growing up, but in my opinion I think it might be a little too fast for my likings." she laughed, and I gasped, surprised, but soon closed my mouth and relaxed in my mother's arms, awkwardly hugging her back with my one arm.

" Mom....." I whispered, as tears began to form in my own eyes, " Why do you have to be so soft, now you're making me cry!" I laughed, and so did she, before finally releasing me, and returing to my half tied sling.

" Hmmm..... and to think that so many people think I'm a heartless, sniper who is all business and never has her own personal problems because she's a workaholic!" she joked, and I was a bit surprised that she be joke so openly about it all, did I really make her that happy? Well, she must sensed my hesitance to reply, or laugh, because as soon as she finished with my sling, and looked at me with a concerned look. " What's wrong?" She asked, and I looked down briefly, before looking up and grinning, finally realizing exactly **_how_** she was able to joke so openly about what others thought of her, it was because those weren't _her_ words!

" And who told you that one?" I remarked with a smirk and she grinned back, glad that I had caught on.

" Who do you think?" she replied with a laugh, as she help my one arm into my jacket, and the draping the opposite shoulder of the coat on my useless one.

I looked at her laughed, and we smirked at the same time before answering, " Mustang." we finalized, before laughing again and making our way out of the room.

" So.... when do you leave?" I asked, as the two of us, mother and daughter, walked down the street together, one in civilian clothing and the other is military uniform.

" At around four o'clock this afternoon, but we can still spend some time together before I leave." she replied, as she looked over at me, her stiffness and guardedness nowhere to be seen, even though she was still in her uniform.

" I'd love that." I smiled, as I took a step closer to her side to avoid bumming into a passerby with my useless shoulder, I then decided to seize the moment, and I slipped my hand into her's, and I felt her tense, but then relax and smile at me, her dark amber eyes sparkling happily. I decided not to tell her that I had recognized the man who almost ran into me, knowing that it would simply annoy her that they were spying, but who wouldn't be curious if their long-time stern, and serious co-worker suddenly becomes a different person and starts to show her innerself a little more when she gets news of her suddenly-existing daughter being hospitalized? I know I sure as heck would be!

" Thay can be so nosey, can't they?" she laughed, and my mouth opened in surprise, but then again, what was I thinking? My mother was the military's ace sharpshooter how had the eyes of a hawk (no pun intended) and had been trained specifically to pinpoint enemies and take them out, and trained to heighten her senses whenever necessary, of course she knew who it was! She laughed at my shocked face. " Did you forget who I was already?" she teased and I pouted, and looked away like a stubborn child, only making her laugh more. " Okay, enough, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" I suddenly stopped pouting when we heard my stomach growl, causing me to blush and laugh nervously and my mother to simply chuckle. " And apparently, so are you." she smiled, before pulling me into a small, traditional tea house.

We both gasped in amazement at how wonderful the tea hot looked, with it's elegant, faded tea green flooring, and tan, with darkly finished birch frames, standing dividers and several plants around the room. We were about to step in when a young lady stopped us and asked us to remove our shoes and put on a pair of slippers, we oblidged. " Right this way!" she chirped as soon as we finished our shoes exchanging.

" Wow..." we whispered in unision, as we were led to a small table towards the back, where we sat down on the matching green cushions on the floor, and our waitress took our orders, she was wearing a light blue Kimono, decorated with patterns of flowers and leaves in a lovely golden thread. the Kimono was beautiful, but the girl herself was just as lovely as her attire, with a long, dark brown hair that was tied in a bun and pinned with a sparkling pink hair pin. Her face wasn't hard to look at either, for a guy that is, I simply saw her as a fellow woman, her light greeans eyes sparkled brilliantly, and were brought out more against the light blue of her dress.

" Alright, your orders will be with you in a short time." she smiled and gave us a bow, before trotting away, leaving us to each other, and the few other customers in the restruant.

" So, do you think they're in here too?" I giggled and she shrugged as she looked around a little more.

" I don't know, R- I mean, the Colonel isn't big on tea, and the only ones I could think of being so might be Breda or Feury, possibly Maes, but Feury's too innocent to want to be involved in their bets and spying sessions, so it's probably Breda or Maes, more so Maes, since he and R- the Colonel are so close." she sighed and I began to grin, and it grew wider each time she stumbled on the Colonel's name.

" You like him, don't you?" I teased and she looked at me confused.

" Who? You mean Maes? Of course not! He has Gracia and Elyisa, besides, he's too in your face for me." she laughed slightly at the last part and I grinned wider.

" No, not Maes, I mean Mustang." I teased and her face went blank, but I saw it in her eyes that she was getting a little flustered.

" N-No, he's my superior, I can't, it isn't allowed, I'd be demoted, or even worse, he will." she replied, not looking me in the face, and that sealed the deal. " Besides, he'd never notice me, being around and going out with all those 'bosomy' women, he probably just sees me as below average, being around all of them...."

" Aha! So you _do_ like him!" I exclaimed and she glared at me, her cheek pinker than before.

" No, I don't!" she insisted and I groaned.

" _Fine_..." I sighed with dramatic exasperation, as I rolled my eyes. I saw her look at me questioningly, she knew I'd never give up so easily, and I grinned, but before I could finish, our orders were set down in front of us, and I looked up to that the person, but my voice caught inside my throat as soon as I caught sight of them. It was a tall boy with curly, dirty blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, and the gentlest smile that I've ever seen in my life and I felt my heart fluttered as I stumbled for words, " Th-Thank Y-You." I finally fumbled out, as I felt a blush rising to my cheeks and quickly pulled my eyes away from him and down to my food until he left.

Then, all of a sudden, i heard giggles coming from across the table and I looked up and blushed, it was my mother laughing at me.

" Hey! That's not funny!" I protested quietly, and she covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter and I hung my head in defeat.

" I'm sorry, Callista, I couldn't help it!" She giggled, and I poked at my cake, hiding pink my face.

" You know, you never answered my question." I said and she stopped laughing.

" Yes, I did." she replied, putting a piece of cake in her mouth.

" No, you simply said that he was superior and you can't, not that you don't." I countered and she paled slightly.

" What's your point?" she asked quietly, and I could see the faint blush forming on her cheeks and I grinned.

" You like the Colonel, duh!" I laughed and she sighed.

" No, I don't..." she replied steadily, and for a second I was worried that I was all wrong, but then I caught on and grinned from ear to ear.

" You know what? You're right, you don't like the Colonel, what was I thinking?" I replied as if it were obvious, and she nodded but then stopped and looked at me, suddenly realizing what idea she had given me and groaned, and hung her head as I began to giggled softly, restraining myself from squealing as best I could. " How could I have ever even thought that you liked the Colonel..." I went on and her head snapped back up.

" Now, Callista..." she began, but I didn't allow her to finish.

"... when it's beyond obvious that you _LOVE_ him!" I finalized and her cheeks went pink, and I knew then that I had nailed it perfectly.

" Am I not right?" I teased, as I proudly put another peice of cake in my mouth, not expecting the response she was about to give me.

" What about you, you certainly didn't seem to be able to ake your eyes off of our server." She teased back and I choked on my cake. When I finally was able to swallow it my cheeks were pink in embarrassment.

" Not fair, I was eating!" I protested and we continued teasing each other until we finished and paid for our meal. I was standing up as I tried to put on my shoes, but I had only managaed to get one on before falling on my butt, while my mother was putting on her boots. I frowned as my other shoe fell out of my hand and rolled away, I was just about to bend down to get it, when someone picked up for me, and I looked up and blushed as I found myself staring into those same beautiful blue eyes.

" Here, let me help." he said with a small smile that rendered me speechless, so I simply nodded. " Sit." he commanded gently, and I obeyed, catching the movement of my mother slipping away out of the corner of my eyes. I then turned my attention back to the handsome boy before me, as he gently lifted my foot and slipped my shoe onto my small foot, making me blush worse.

" Um... thanks..." I mumbled quietly and he smiled back, " this is a bit embarrassing, I'm sorry troubling you." I apologized, but he simply shook his head.

" No, really, it's quite alright, I saw you with that other soldier, and then I noticed your arm, it's the least I can do, after all, you guys have done so much more for us than I could ever possibly repay you for." he replied and I frowned slightly, he thought I was a soldier like my mother....

" Oh... thank you, but I'm not a soldier, the person I was with is my mother, but I'll be sure to pass along your thanks to her." I replied, slightly sad that it was only because he thought I was a soldier that he was being nice to me.

" Oh, well, anyways, I'm Peter, nice to me you...." I suddenly realized that he was asking for my name and I laughed nervously before answering.

" ...Cali... Cali Foster." I replied, combining my nickname and my original last name, not sure if I could trust him with my real name.

" Well, Ms. Cali, it's been a pleasure serving you, and please do come back anytime to visit anytime you like." he gave me a charming smile and I nodded, before turning and leaving the restraunt to catch up with my mother. I came to the town square and looked around, but I still couldn't find her anywhere, so I simply decided to sit down on a nearby bench and wait.

" So, what was that about?" I heard a voice ask, causing me to turn around in the direction of the voice and swallow, it was Roy Mustang.

" Huh? Oh... uh, i-it was n-nothing..." I reply shyly, as I turn back around and look at my lap, avoiding his teasing gaze, I already knew what was coming.

"Oh... I wouldn't call that nothing, at least, not by the way you're blushing." he said, a small laugh underlining his voice, as he walked around the back of the bench and sat down beside me.

" You're no one to talk, considering how worried you looked when you followed my mother out my room the other day." I countered and he coughed, _' Gotcha!'_

" That.... I was simply worried for a friend, what's wrong with that?" he replied and I snorted.

" Oh, sure, so how comes none of the others left, and only you?" I retorted as I lifted my head to see his reaction, I was determind to get to the bottom of the their relationship and I was going to find out if they felt the same way about each other.

" Uh..... I'm the superior officer." he replied, and I rolled my eyes, definitely not believing him.

" Right...." I said, sarcasim dripping from my voice. " You like her, don't you?" I said, stating it rather than really asking.

" No, I don't." he replied quickly, and I was about to think it was a little too quickly, but then I saw the look on his face and my grin dropped as did my stomach.

" Oh...." I said, a bit disappointed, as I looked down at my lap and he must have noticed because I saw him, out of the corner of eyes, look away and down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

" Because I'm already too in love with her to possess such a simple feeling as to like her." he added suddenly, and my head snapped up and I stared at him, before a huge smile broke out onto my face and I threw my arms around him and laughed happily, giving him a big hug. I felt him tense greatly, startled by my sudden behavior and by my hug. " ......Um...... Cali...... What are you doing?"

" Haha! This is great!" I laughed happily, completely ignoring his question and holding onto him for a few more seconds before pulling away when I started to here whispers from onlooking people around us. He looked nervous and a little scared and I laughed happily again, scaring him enough that he inched away from me a little.

" Cali..... is everything okay?" he asked and when I had finally calmed down, I nodded.

" Yep, I'm just so happy." I replied, and he looked at me strangely.

I groaned, " Wow, I cannot believe that you have never noticed it before, you really are as oblivious as my mother says you are." I sighed.

" What you or she mean by that?" he pouted and I sighed and rubbed my temples.

" That you really don't notice."

" What don't notice?"

" Her."

" What about her?"

" You don't notice her!"

" What am I _supposed_ to be noticing about her?"

" Arghhh! You're such an _idiot_! How the heck did _you_ make it to be Colonel?" I groaned and he frowned.

" Hey, don't critize my rank, and I'm actually quite intelligent, mind you!" He retorted, sounding more like an incredibly stubborn child rather than a prestigous Colonel in the country's millitary.

" Then _how_ have you **_not_** noticed it by now!"

" Noticed **_what_**!?" He exclaimed, looking so utterly confused I truly _was_ beginning to wonder how _he_ got to where he was now.

" That she LOVES you, you nonsensical bozo!" I snapped, and he froze, and I was scared for a second that maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

" She.... she..... Riza...... Riza, she..... she.... l-loves.....m-me?" he stammered, his dark, onyx eyes huge, making him look like a deer looking into a pair of bright headlights.

" Yes." I said simply and gave him a small nod, and then, suddenly, a grin, that rivaled the length of my previous one, spread across his face, going from ear to ear. I watched as he lept from his seat on the bench and began to jump up and down, punching his fists into the air, and laughing happily, as he pranced in a circle several times. I couldn't help but laugh, as he skipped over to me and took both of my hands and pulled me off of the bench, and spun me around, before pulling me into a hug and spinning me around again and then finally putting me down, his joy and happiness still present on his face.

" Thank you." he said and I looked at him strangly.

" For what?" I asked and he ruffled my hair, as we made our way towards the train station, I'm going to miss them once they leave.

" For helping me realize." he said, and I smiled and gave his right arm a playful punch.

" You're very welcome, I'd always thought that was something going on between the two of you, and now I know that I was right, but what are you going to do, there's still the Fraternization Law that you two have to deal with." I stated, and he simply shrugged, and gave me a small grin.

" That just gives me every more reason to become Fuheur even faster than before." he said, and I smiled.

" But what are you going to down until then?" I asked.

" I don't know, what do you suggest I do?" he asked and I paused.

" How would I know, I haven't even had a boyfriend yet."

" But you do know your mother."

" True."

" So, what should I do?" he asked, and I thought for a moment before answering his question.

" Tell her." I replied and he looked at me.

" Tell her what?"

" How you feel, duh!" I replied and he bite his lip.

" But, what if she doesn't want it, what if she's afraid she'll be used against me, or that we might get demoted?"

" She probably will, but you have be sure to tell her that you can wait until the two of you can be together, no matter how long it takes, you do feel that way, right?" I asked suddenly and his face hardened.

" Of course I do, Cali, if I had to , I would die for your mother, do you understand that?" he replied and I smiled.

" Good, because if you ever were to do something horrible to her, she'd probably kill you, or I would." I said and he chuckled.

" Good to know." he laughed as we started up the steps to the platform to meet up with the others.

" There the two of you are, we've been looking for you." exclaimed Maes as we walked towards them.

" So, this is it, huh?" asked Havoc as he looked down at me and I shrugged mildly.

" You never know, we'll probably see each other more often, now that I'm not as much of a secret as I was before this all." I replied, and he smirked, and gave me a hug, giving me a small kiss on the cheek before boarding the train, recieving a glare from both the Colonel and my mother, but only making me laugh.

" I'm gonna miss this squirt, Hawkeye, she will come back to Central when she has recovered, right?" we looked to Maes, who was now behind me and had a hand on my good shoulder.

" Of course she can, if she wants to that is." she said calmly, and I smiled.

" Awe, I'm miss her, how long is it gonna be until we see you again?" I looked over to Breda and he was getting teary-eyed.

" Awww, it won't be that long, I promise, the first place I'm going to go as soon as I'm recovered after my surgery is over and I've got a new arm will be Central for sure." I said, trying to cheer him up as I reached up with one arm and gave him his much wanted hug.

" Good, wait, what surgery?" he asked and I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

" I'm getting it amputated, and getting automail to replace it." I replied softly and he gave me a strange glance before patting my head and going to join Havoc.

" Please, just be careful while you're here, I don't think any of us want to see you in the hospital again." Remarked Kain, as came over to me gave a hug, and honestly, I've always liked him the best of all of them, he was so sweet and kind, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was so cute!

" Thanks, I'll try my best." I laughed, and he smiled and held my gaze for a few seconds longer before getting on the train as well.

" Good luck with the surgery, Cali, take care." Falman said, as he gave me a hug and a pat on the head. Why was he always so formal?

" Well, I gotta get back to Elyisa and Gracia, but I can't wait for you to visit, and make sure that you visit, Elyisa can't wait to see you again." he said with a smile as he hugged me and then whispered, " So, did it work out?"

I laughed, and gave him a nod and he beamed before happily skipping onto the train, leaving me with my mother and the Colonel. I grinned at Roy and he raised an eyebrow.

" Ha, don't even think about it, Cal." he said with a smirk as he leaned down and gave me a big hug. " Wish me luck."

" Not a chance, dunce." I retorted and he snorted, ruffling my hair again before getting on the train, leaving my mother and I alone.

" Good luck, and please, be careful." she said quietly, as should put a hand on my shoulder and I raised an eyebrow.

" Really, do you have to be so formal, I'm your _daughter_ remember?" I teased and she laughed softly, before pulling me into a hug,

" Well, if you're saying you want me to go around and shove a picture of you in everyone's face I have to refuse." She said and I laughed.

" I'm going to miss you, but I promise to come and visit as soon as I'm better." I said, and she stroked my head.

" We can't wait." she said, and just then, the whistle blew and I sighed as we parted. " I'm going to miss you too."

" Yeah, but mom." I said suddenly, when she started towards the train.

" Yes?"

" I want to be able to fight beside you, so you don't have to go through everything alone." I said and she paused and looked down, " Please, mom, I want to help you, and want to be able to help my country, please, let me join the millitary with you!" I said, and she looked up at me, before stepping onto the train and holding onto the railing.

" I understand, and it'll be a pleasure serving with you." she said with a smile as she let go of the railing briefly and saluted me. I grinned and saluted back, with my feet together, back straight, shoulders set and my head up. She smiled and gave me a wave as the train began to move and she left my view.

Now, I was happy, my mother will let me join, the Colonel knew my mother loved him and he'd try to make them both happy, I would be getting a new arm to replace my useless one, and I met a really cute guy! Could my life getting any better? I get out a happy sigh as I watched the train disappear over the horizon, and I was just about to turn to leave, when I caught sight of a girl, probably my age, sitting all alone on a bench, with a suitcase next to her, looking around. I shrugged to myself, after deciding to go over and keep her company, but as I drew closer, her figure came more into focus, and I noticed that she had a brilliant pair of innocent, bright blue eyes, and light blonde hair. And I as drew even closer, I saw that she had two small hoops in her ears, and judging by the length of her legs, she was probably taller than me, but I didn't mind, most people were, even Fletcher was on his way to being taller than me, but that won't be for at least a few more years.....

_Fletcher....._ I thought sadly, and suddenly I thought of Russell and I felt guilty all over again, but I had to push it down for the time being, at least until we can clear things up again.

" Hi, I'm Cali, you look lonely, is something wrong?" I said, trying to sound normal. The girl looked up and smiled at me, as she stood up and proved my theory about her height.

" I'm Winry, it's nice to meet you, and I was just waiting for someone, but he seems to have forgotten, so I guess I'm on my own until I can find him." she said with a sigh, as she tucked a stray piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear, before bending down and picking up her suitcase.

" Great, let's go." I said with a smile as we left the train station, each with a new friend.

* * *

Five minutes later....

Ed cursed, as he jogged onto the station's platform and began to look left and right, but still didn't see her.

" Damnit, where is she?" He swore as he ran out of the station and tore through the city, searching frantically for his childhood best friend. He ran past store after store, not caring to look inside, causing him to miss the two young girls sitting inside of a small tea house, not too far from the station, being served by a handsome, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, and talking like age old best friends.

* * *

**Weird ending, I don't like it that much, but anyways, please read, and please review! Ciao! I love you all my readers [Glomp]! Thank you all for supporting me, this will be a very long story, so bear with me, please, it's about to get really, REALLY good! BYE!**


	15. Bonding Time

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane/Callista

Chapter Fifteen: Girl to Girl Bonding Time

* * *

**Okay, as this chapter will mainly about Cali and Winry, but then Ed interfers, oops, bad move ed! Enjoy!****

* * *

**"Are you serious?" I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand as she told me the end of another story about her boss, Mr. Garfield, who worked in Rush Valley.

" Yeah, he was a bit scary at first, but once you get to know him, he's not as unnerving, just a little embarrassing." she giggled, and I smiled, taking another sip of my jasmine tea.

" So, I hope that I'm not intruding or anything, but Cali, do you mind if I asked what happened to your arm?" she asked and I froze, before slowly lowering my cup of tea, looking her straight in the eyes, and sensing her get suddenly nervous.

" Um... I was in an accident..." I replied softly, and I saw a small look of disbelief cross her face, but it was soon replaced by one of worry and sympathy. " But please, there's no need to sympathize for me, it's been getting a little annoying lately, everyone saying ' Oh, I'm so sorry' or ' That's so sad, you poor thing'." I said as soon as I saw her open her mouth.

" You sound just like a good friend of mine, he always gets himself into trouble and then he either comes home, or he drags me out to wherever he is so I can't fix him up again, only for him and his brother to end up in a mess all over again." she sighed, and I smiled.

" Yeah, men, what are we to do with them?" I asked and she laughed in agreement.

" Amen to that." she said, raising her cup to mine, and after a satisfied 'cling' we laughed and took a sip.

" So, how long will you be using that sling?" she asked and I accidentially shrugged and she noticed how my only part of my shoulder came up.

" It shouldn't be long, I should be getting it off today actually." I replied and she nodded slowly.

" Well, that's good, but Cali." she started and I looked up from my cup of tea.

" Yes?" I sounded like my mother for a second there, but I let the thought pass and focused on Winry's upcoming question.

" I couldn't help but notice.... that only part of your should rose when you shrugged, so it just makes me curious.... what happened to your arm?" she was alot more observant than she let on, and I sighed, and set down my tea, and looked away.

" Winry, I....." I didn't know if I could or even _should_ tell her what had happened, "..... this isn't the place the to tell you, I'm sorry, maybe after we are finished, I can't risk anyone overhearing, at the moment, I'm not even sure if I can trust you enough to tell you." I hadn't realized what I had said until I had said it, and I immediately felt horrible. " Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, that was really rude, I'm sorry Winry." I apologized and she gave me a smile but I could tell that it was forced, but I didn't want to point it out to her, at least, not here.

" No, it's alright, I'm used to it, my friend, he does the same thing all the time, I don't mind." she said, and I shook my head.

" Yes you do, Winry, I've been told that I'm like my mother all the time because I'm able to see through other people's lies and masks, and I can sense how they truly feel, so lying to me is pointless." I countered with a small smile and she laughed.

" I can tell, but tell me about your family, I already told you, I live with my grandmother, my parents were doctors, and my neighbors, the Elrics, were almost like family, so what about you?" she asked and I looked down again.

" My mother died when I was six years old, my father died the day I was born, he had been on his way to the hospital and he was in a car accident, my grandparents died before I was born, my father's parents wanted nothing to do with my mother and I because they had disowned my father for marrying someone from a poor family and moving to the country to make a family instead of becoming a politician like they wanted, and my neighbors the Tringhams were like brothers to me, their father was in the millitary and was rarely ever home, and their mother, Koyuki, died when Russell was only six and his younger brother was only three or four, and they had no other relatives...." I said with a sigh.

" And now that I think about it, all my life sounds like is just a bunch of losses and deaths of the people close to me...." I sighed again, and stared into my tea as silence overcame the two of us.

" Wow..." I heard Winry finally say and I looked up, " and here I've been, always complaining and upset over everything that I've lost throughout my life, and then here's you, someone who's lost almost everything, no family, no one to go to with your troubles, whereas I have my grandmother, and Den, and Ed and Al, and Mr. Garfield, and even Ms. Riza, and Gracia and Maes, and even some other people." I was too busy noting the deep hints of sadness and pity in her voice, that I wasn't paying attention when she mentioned the names of several of the people I knew, not even my own mother, I simply nodded absently.

" Winry, I'm glad that you have people who care for you, but I haven't lost everything, and you don't need much to continue living you life, all you need is the drive and the inspiration, and you came make anything from almost nothing." I replied, sounding like a wise, old grandmother, giving her granddaughter advice.

" Cali, I don't understand, no offense, but what could you possibly have left?" she asked and my eyebrow twitched.

" A future. I have a future and a life to live for the people who are counting on me to catch up with them. I have my drawings that capture the essences of life itself, and I have my mother, and Russell and Fletcher, and I have Peter, and Roy, and everyone waitng for me in Central. So, Winry, as you can see, I have something, and I have people to live for, and so far as anyone is still alive, they have a purpose and they will forever have something. That's what I'd always tell myself when I felt like wanting to die when I _didn't_ have anyone, when Russell and Fletcher were away, and my mother was in Central with the others, and I was alone. I told myself that for as long as I was alive, I'd always have something to live for, and I could never lose everything, humanity could never be that cruel....." I said with a sigh and I found Winry watching me with silence, her eyes clouded with mixed emotions, " at least, that's what I used to think, be I knew it was possible to have something dear truly be taken from you without reason, and without reward." I said half-heartedly, as I gazed down at my arm, before looking back into my tea.

" I... I've never heard anyone say that before, especially not someone my own age..." she whispered and I smirked with amusment.

" Of course you haven't, most people our age haven't been through what I have, and nor will they ever be through any of it. Besides, I'm not like most people in general." I said thoughtfully, ignoring her confused gaze directed at me.

" What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, and I snorted, as I set down my cup and looked at her.

" Winry, I couldn't even been to explain what I mean, because I barely even understand it, I only know that it is what the world has had in store for me, nothing more, but you never know." I said with another sigh, and I was starting to get the feeling that I sounded a little drunk, or at least I was acting like it, so I grinned as she continued with her incredulous stare. " Hey, don't worry, Winry, I'm sober, I promise." I laughed and she smiled, and I could see in her eyes that she was lightening up a little.

" I'm sorry, but I still have one last question." she said, and I could see that she was feeling a bit guilty for asking another personal question, so I smiled, hoping to make her feel better.

" No, go ahead, I'm fine with it." I said cherily and she nodded.

" You said that your mother died, so that must mean...." I could tell that she wasn't sure how to finish her sentence and I smiled.

" Yeah, I was adopted, no worries, I'm totally fine with the question, but how I show you around a little, it'll come in handy when you want to go shopping, I found a really cool arts and crafts shop not too far from here just the other day when I was out with a friend of mine." I said, and she nodded, and we finished our tea in silence, and when our bill came, I had to push down my blush as best as I could when I saw Peter, but I saw Winry blush.

" Brought another friend so soon, maybe you should start working here if you keep on bring in more business." Peter teased and I smiled, as I paid from our meal and we went to go put on our shoes. " Do you want some help again, Cali-chan?" he whispered teasingly when I passed him, and I smiled.

" No thank you, I should be able to help myself, hopefully, but thank you anyways." I replied with a smile and he pouted but then smiled before walking away.

" So, who was that?" Winry asked, and I grinned at the blush that was still present on her cheeks.

" Oh, him?" I asked teasingly, pointing to Peter and she nodded, " '_That_' was, Peter." I said with a grin when she blushed worse, as I sat down beside her and eventually got my shoes back onto my feet. When I stood back up, I found Winry gazing after Peter and I snickered " Awwww, does someone have a _crush_ on Peter?" I teased from behind her and she jumped with a surprised squeak, making me laugh harder at the deep red on her face, from when I caught her watching Peter.

" Oh, lighten up, Winry, I'm just teasing you!" I laughed, as she continued to keep her head down nervously. " Hey, if it helps any, I just met the guy this morning when I was in there with my mother, and she couldn't stop teasing me about it, so I feel your pain, he is cute!" I laughed and she looked up at me and smiled, " Now, come on, I'm going to answer your question now." I said, taking her by the wrist and leading her towards the small park Edward and I had seen when we had first arrived here a few days ago.

" Now, Winry, first off..." I started, but before I could get any further, I heard someone call my name and we both turned towards the direction of the vioce and gasped.

" Edward?!" we exclaimed in unision, and he waved to me, but then suddenly froze when he saw Winry.

" Winry!" he shouted and then sprinted towards us, and ran over to Winry and grabbed her by the shoulders. " Do you have any clue as to how _long_ I've been looking for you?! I thought something had happened to you!" he blurted and I watched the two of them stare at each other before aruging over almost every little thing.

" _You're _the one who failed to show up on time, so I left!" Winry snapped, and Edward glared up at her, and I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

"_ You_ should know by now that I'm rarly ever on time!" he argued and I snickered. Winry opened her mouth to snap back at him, but I interrupted their bickers.

" So, what was it that you needed, Ed?" I asked, still trying to get used to calling him 'Edward'.

" Oh, right! Come on, we need to go, now." he said and I looked at him strangly, before he grabbed my wrist and started to run, but before he couldn't I stopped him.

" How come?" I asked, and he smirked and raised his eyebrow.

" What, have you forgotten already? You're surgery is today, so come on, we need to go, the sooner the better! Sorry, Winry, but we really need to go, why don't you go ceck into a nearby hotel or something, and after Cali's surgery, you can start on her arm." he said, and we both glared at him for being so rude, but then we both blinked and looked at each other.

" Wait, _you're_ the one he was talking about?" we blurted at the same time, disbelief obvious in our voices.

" You're his mechanic?" I exclaimed, and then it hit me, how could I have missed it when she mentioned Ed and Al, and Ms. Riza and Maes and Gracia? And when she said that she was always ' fixing him up' she was talking about his automail.

" You're the 'friend' who needs an automail arm, because they......" I could tell that she couldn't bring herself to say it, but I nodded anyways and she covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes began to water before you ran away.

Ed and I watched as her figure slowly disappeared, before heading back to the hospital for my surgery.

" Come on, we need to go, I'll go check on her later, but you need to get to your appointment, now." he said quietly, before pulling me back in the direction of the hospital, but my eyes were still fixed on the location where Winry had run off.

" Alright." I said softly in agreement, I was scared on the surgery, but it was better to get it over with sooner than later.

* * *

She was scared, terrified actually. That was the girl Ed had been talking about over the phone, anther person who had somehow managed to live after to seeing the gate, and it explained what had happened to her arm, she had made a sacrifice, but she didn't understand why Cali wasn't missing her arm, instead having it just work and having it as deadweight. Was that Cali was about to tell her?( Sound familiar to anyone?) Winry was confused, she didn't understand any of it, why hadn't told her that it was another girl their age, and that it wasn't just a friend of Riza Hawkeye's, it was her daughter? And why hadn't Cali tell her who her mother was, or that she knew Ed? She was annoyed that all of them were keeping secrets from her, but she'd have to settle that later, at the moment, all she really wanted to do was go to sleep and hopefully wake to none of this being real, just a really bad dream. Winry sighed one last time, before curling up in her hotel bed and falling into a rough, and troubled sleep, with too many questions whirling around in her mind.

* * *

**Not a huge fan of how I ended this one, but at least I did, right? Anyways, this is a special treat, two chapter updates in one day is alot for me, a least it is nowadays, so I'll be really busy from here on, so don't expect alot of updates like this too often, but I'll try to keep up, I promise, Review please!**


	16. Fear

****

****

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane/Callista**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Fear Is Felt By Everyone**

I screamed, and scrambled onto my feet, not daring to look back as soon as I hit the ground and ran for the door. It was all happening too fast for me.

" Cali, what are you doing?" I tried not to look back, but I couldn't help it, and now I doing so, because what I saw was a sharp and pain-filled look of horror on Ed's face and it pierced though me, causing me to stop and turn to face him.

" Edward, please... I... I didn't mean it... It... It just.... happened.... Edward... please...." I begged softly, as the tears began to form in my eyes, and I began to back up, clutching my arm in fear. " Ed please, believe me!" I pleaded.

" How? You just hurt **three** people..." he said harshly, and I hung my head, averting my eyes from my feet to the right of me, not wanting to look at him, or allow him to see my tears, " ... and for no reason..." he added softly, " It's as if you're already part of the military..."

My head snapped up and I stood there and stared at him, before reaching up and covering my mouth with my hand and sank to the floor, letting my tears spill from my eyes. _' So **THIS** is why my mother didn't want me to join the military, she didn't want me to have to hurt others by a senseless order. She didn't want me to kill for no reason, even if it was an order.'_

I could taste the saltiness of my tears as I cried, the visions of what had just happened fresh in my mind...

" I... this... it's not.... I can't control it, Ed! My arm... it's like it has a mind of its own..." I whispered, as I stared at the blood-soaked hand as I brought into my vision, my hand good hand clenching it at the wrist. " Wh-what's happening to me........?" I choked, releasing my wrist from my other hand's violent grip, and stared at the limp hand in my lap in fear.

" I... don't know..." he sighed, and I looked up and watched as he turned around and began tending to the people I had hurt, the people who were trying to help me. " He can be so cruel... the Truth... can't he?" he said, as he knelt down and began to check the unconcious surgons's necks for their pulse, his back still turned to me.

I looked down at my lap, my tears falling from my eyes and hitting the blood on my hand, gradually washing spots away. But I knew, even after the blood would cleaned from the hand, it would still be there, forever; maybe not phsyically, but definitely mentally, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Not ever would I forgive myself.

" ....... Edward......." I mumbled, still looking down at my lap, but sensing him turn to look at me. " What do you think would happen, if I tried to sever the arm?" I said quietly, knowing that he was getting a bit worried, especially by my staement. " Really, Ed. I'm being serious, ' What do you think would happen?' I would like to know." I repeated, looking up and challenging his harsh gaze.

" Honestly, I can't answer that, it nearly killed these people, I can only imagine what would happen to you." he said darkly. His head was down, and his bangs hid his eyes from view, but I could sense that he was scared, that he was feeling just as panicked as I was, but even that didn't make me feel any better, but it reminded me of what Maes had told me earlier, _' He'll tell you the truth, which isn't always exactly what you might want to hear.'_ and I swallowed, my voice was stuck in my throat.

" But... If I were to die, so would my arm, right?" I asked, and he looked at me with a dead glare.

"** YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TRY AND KILL YOURSELF CALI!**" he snapped and I stared at him.

" I wasn't planning on it either, Edward." I growled, slightly annoyed that he thought that I would resort to suicide.

" Good, because I wouldn't let you, even if you tried." he replied, crossing his arms stubbornly.

" _Anyways_, I meant, that if I were to try and cut it off, and it tried to kill me, wouldn't it just be hurting itself, too?" I asked, and he looked at me in worry, but heck, I wouldn't blame him either.

" But that might not stop it from trying, Cali. Besides, what'll happen if you succeed, you'll be gushing out blood, and I doubt Winry will be able to have an arm built for you for another few days. What'll we do until then?" he asked, worry and concern underlining his voice, along with something I never thought Ed possessed...fear.

" Ed, I can't live with myself, especially not with this arm, knowing that I hurt innocent people." I said, my voice cracking again.

Ed looked at me, testing me with his unnerving golden eyes, as if trying to see if I really wanted this, I pushed back.

" Fine... I'll get the saw." he sighed, as he stood up and looked down at me, hesitating before going over to the blood splattered tray of medical utensals, grabbed amputation blade and walked cautiously back over to me, walking around my feet, and handing it to me, while being sure that he wasn't on my right side. " Are you sure about this?" he asked again, and I nodded, flipping the switch of the saw, and bringing it to my arm, watching heartlessly, as it cut into my arm, spraying blood into the air. Suddenly my arm jerked and pain cut through my arm, making me scream.

" Ed, hold down my arm!" I screamed, gritting my teeth, holding back tears. I could see the panic in his eyes, as he sat there staring at my arm until I shouted at him again, forcing him to do as he was told.

I could feel the saw reach the bone of my arm, and I suddenly felt my entire arm go limp, and the world in front of me collaspe into darkness, it was coming, I knew it, but what startled me was, that when I opened my eyes, I wasn't alone like the last time I visited the gate, Edward was with me, his golden eyes large with fear.

" Oh dear, Cali, what have you done?" Edward and I looked up towards the source of the voice, and my eyes widened.

" Truth..." we whispered in unison, as we suddenly found ourselves in front of the gate.

" You've destroyed my lovely gift from your last visit, do you know how- oh, what's this?" that suddenly gave a loud creak, and began to open revealing the solid black figure from before, as it started to approach us," I see you've brought Edward Elric along too, my, my, my, what am I to do with you?" it said snotily, and I growled. This was not going to be a very pleasent visit.

* * *

**Okay, I am really sorry about how late this is and all, but I promise to try and at least make this good! I do apologize if it's not as good as usual! I've just been really, really busy, that I haven't had much time at all to write. Please forgive me.**


	17. Inside the Gate Again

****

****

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane/Callista**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Inside the Gate... Again

" You can leave me alone for starters." I growled, as I glared up at it, wanting to rip it to shreads because of what it did to me.

" Well, I doubt that I can do that, but however did you get here...again." it spat the last word out as if it were poision, and I snarled.

" What did you do to me?" I asked angrily, and it grinned toothily.

" I didn't do anything to _you_, your arm, however, that I had to do something to it, or else you wouldn't have had to pay the price for seeing the gate, and that wouldn't be very fair, now would it? Besides, how else would I be able to find you again?" it chimed, and I spat.

" You're a monster! Because of you I hurt innocent people! People who were trying to help me!" I shouted, as I tried to grip my arm, and suddenly remembered that Edward was still there.

" You shouldn't have tried to get rid of it, but now that you've cut the tie, I suppose that I have no other choice but to take it from you, but..." it paused, and turned to Ed, frowning. " You, need to go." he sneered, reeling back and then lunging forward, and jabbing his finger into Edward's forehead. I blinked in confusion, but suddenly felt a pulse being released from the Truth's finger and the next thing I knew, I watched Edward's body go limp and collaspe to the ground.

" Edward!" I screamed, about to reach for him, but the Truth held out his hand to me, stopping me.

" He's fine, might have a bad headache when he wakes up, but he'll live." it said blankly, turning back to me. " Now, where were we?" it asked, it's voice sounding so chillingly sweet that I shuddered.

" Oh, that's right, I was about to take my gift back." it said venomously.

" Please do." I sneered.

" However, I've been keeping an eye on you, an I've noticed something." I stiffened, as it leaned down, " You aren't who you think you are."

" What?"

" You aren't from that world, Callista." it sneered, and I froze.

" Wh-What do you mean?" I asked, staring at it in fear.

" You. Came. Through. The. Gate." it said slowly, and my eyes grew.

" What!" I whispered, lowering my gaze to my lap, and then to my bleeding right shoulder. " Then what am I doing here?" I asked, staring up at it again, hoping for an answer, but all I got was a shrug.

" How would I know? But, it does make me wonder why you're here." it said.

" I... don't know..." I said, as I looked down again.

" So, we're back to where we started. Great." it said sarcastically, and I glared.

" Anyways, what am I supposed to do now?" I asked, and it shrugged, kneeling down in front of me, and placing it's hand on my shoulder.

" Well, I guess the only thing I can do now is help you along." it sighed, sounding slightly disappointed.

" What's that supposed to mean?" I half hissed, but I suddenly knew the answer when I felt something tear on my right side before feeling the overwhelming rush of pain that made me scream, but when I opened my mouth, my throat felt like sandpaper, and when I tried to scream it like a sharp blade was slicing the inside of my throat to pieces. I then heard it growl deep into my ear as my vision began to fade and I started to lose consciousness.

" Your job is to become a State Alchemist along with that FullMetal runt; get close to him, learn about Alchemy, study the gate, everything, and in due time, I'll bring you back, and hopefuly send you home to where you _should_ be." after that everything went black and I felt myself falling.

* * *

**Okay, I am really sorry about how late this is and all, but I promise to try and at least make this good! I do apologize if it's not as good as usual! I've just been really, really busy, that I haven't had much time at all to write. Please forgive me. And I'm sorry about how short it is, I'm incredibly busy with Track season coming to a close and all the training for the Junior High Counties, my Band concert for school, Student council elections, move-up day perparations, final grades for all my subjects, National Honors Society, studying for my math finals, my birthday, which is in only SIX days! The year has gone by too fast and I haven't had the time to write, but I promise that once school is over that'll i will hopefully be posting more chapters to my already-written stories on FanFiction, but anyways, toodaloo! and Wish me luck in my end-of-the-school-year mad rush to get in good grades! i'm aiming for straight A's again, and it's a hard thing to do!**


	18. My New Tutor

****

****

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane/Callista**

Hey, sorry about that every body! I just realized that I accidentally had this chapter marked as Nineteen instead of eighteen, sorry!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: My New Tutor

I could feel the room spinning around me, and then it just stopped, and I felt my stomach flip and I lurched forward, as I felt myself vomit. I felt horrible, and I just couldn't lift my head to try and understand the shouts that rang out around me. I could feel myself vomitting harder and harder until I choked and felt all ability to speak leave me as I stiffened uo and time all but stopped.

Then, I suddenly felt as if someone had slapped me in the back of the head, and reality came rushing back to me and I squeezed my eyes shut until the dizziness subsided and I was able to stand opening my eyes.

" You're up, thank god, do you have any clue how much you scared us?" I winced as I squinted at the bright light that came into view, completely ignoring the voice that had to spoken to me, until I saw the light being blocked by a familiar golden-eyed, blonde-haired alchemist.

" Hmmm? Sorry... W-Who are you again?" I asked as I stared at the boy, trying to recompose myself enough to comprehend what he was saying.

" Edward. Edward Elric... Callista, don't you remember me?" I gave him a strange look, trying to process what he was telling me.

" N-No... N-Not really... I'm sorry." I looked at him, trying to remember him, and finally, it clicked and I grinned.

" Now do you remember me?" he asked with a small laugh and I nodded, and I was just about to throw my arms around him, when I froze. I knew he could sense my horror as I turned my head and looked down to my right.

" So, it's finally gone, huh?" I replied as I gazed down at the empty space where my arm hand been. I didn't see it, but I knew Ed had nodded.

" So, what's going to happen now?" I asked, as I looked up at Edward and felt an overwhelming sense of security wash over me as soon as I met his gaze.

" Winry's already making your automail, it took a little while to convince her, but she agreed to do it." he said with a small sigh, as I watched him smirk slightly and I couldn't help but smile.

" Is she still mad at you?" I asked as I tried to sit up, but was forced back down by an agonizingly painful stab in my left side.

" Yeah," he said with a small chuckle, " she won't even talk to me unless it has to do with your automail. She only agreed to do the job because of you being Lieutenant Hawkeye's daughter." he said and I frowned slightly.

" That and... I think she's a bit more fond of you than she lets on." he added and I smiled.

" I sure hope so..." I replied, as I looked down at my lap, pondering on how to ask Edward, but it seemed as if he was able to sense my tension, so he asked.

" What's wrong You seem... on-edge." he asked, and I took a deep breath before answering.

" I... I want to learn Alchemy." I said, as I lifted my head and looked him straight in the eye and suddenly felt like I had just made a huge mistake.

A deftening silence filled the space between us for what felt like an eternity, and I felt like an idiot.

" I'm sorry." I apologized quietly, but he ignored it.

" Why?" he asked, holding my gaze steadily and I blinked in confusion.

" What?" I asked, as he repeated his question.

" Tell me why you want to learn Alchemy." he replied, and I looked down at my lap.

" Everywhere I go, the older I get, the more I get into trouble that I can't get out of. With my mom being in the Military, me moving to Central to be with her. _This._" I pointed to my armless right shoulder, before looking at him.

" Is that it? So you can just protect yourself?" he asked, but I could her the underlying tone of annoyance and I shook my head.

" No..." I whispered, tearing my eyes away from his pained face.

" Then what? Tell me." he urged and I shut my eyes, trying to withhold the tears that were attempting to spill free.

" Ed..." I began, as I opened my eyes and raised my head to look him straight in the eyes as I answered. " I'm done with having to hide behind fake masks, having to lie in order to keep other from getting into trouble because I can't protect myself! Do you have any clue in the slightest, how much my mother has been scared to have me come and live with her in Central? She doesn't want me getting hurt because of the things that she has done! She can't protect me forever, Ed! I know that! She knws that! _You _know that! I want to be able to protect her as she has me... I want to help her. I want to be able to protect the people close to me! But all that I have been able to do is sit and watch while that people around me get hurt!" I snapped, and I saw his eyes flare. " I want to do be able to something to help them..."

I looked at Ed and he looked at me. Then, just as easily as his eyes flared, they hardened and he rose to his feet.

" I hate to break it to you, Callista," he sighed, as he stood and turned his back on me, just as Russell had the other day, but he actually took the bother to look back over his shoulder, his golden eyes sharp and critical as he looked me in the eyes " but it won't matter _how_ hard you try to protect them, because they'll _always_ get hurt."

I looked at him as he opened the door and walked out, " I'll see you tomorrow, you're not right handed, are you?" he asked, halfway out the door and I blinked.

" No... I'm not...?" I replied, just barely catching the corner of his mouth twitch upward in a harsh ghost of a smirk.

" Good... because you'll be doing alot of writing..." he hissed, before leaving and shutting the door behind him, leaving me alone in the dark as his words replayed themselves over and over inside my head, just like a broken record:

_" I hate to break it to you, Callista," " but it won't matter how hard you try to protect them, because they'll always get hurt."_

_' God... I sure hope I won't regrt doing this...' _with that, I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my lone arm around them, before lowering my head and gently crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't gotten to update lately beause I'm so busy! please review, i hope you like it! Even it did seem sort of depressing.**


	19. Their Talk Interrupted

The Wind That Carries Me Away

By Smash41KMF

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Addilane/Callista**

Chapter Ninteen: Their Talk

* * *

Ed sighed as he closed the door to Cali's room. He just didn't get it. She'd seen the gate, been inside of it, and now she wanted to learn the one thing that would permanently tie her to it for the rest of her life? It didn't make any sense, but he couldn't help arguing her reasons, when his were too similiar.

He groaned, angrily messing with his bangs as he flopped into one of the chairs sitting outside of Cali's room, but within seconds, he was back on his feet and heading towards the town's library, where he went straight to the alchemy section and ended up with a nagging headache. The section barely contained more than twenty books at most, so he scrapped that idea, and concluded to just sitting in one of the chairs, and writing a hap-hazard excuse for a lesson plan. He paused, staring down at the paper in boredom, before sighing and standing up. He knew he'd regret doing it, but he promised Cali.

Ed swallowed as he neared the hotel Winry had told she's be staying at; he doubted this was going to be easy, but he knew she'd get over it sooner or later, and the sooner the better. He swallowed his pride and opened the door, climbing the stairs towards the floor Winry had told him she was staying in. Taking a deep breath, he passed by the front desk and began to climb the stairs.

He knew that she was still angry, that much was obvious, considering that she has refused to talk to him. He hadn't really thought about the consequences of not telling Winry about Cali and the Lieutenient's relationship, and now he was regretting it. He hadn't thought she'd be so upset over it though.

Coming to stand before her hotel room door, Ed paused, unsure of what would happen when he knocked. Swallowing his pride and taking his chances, Ed raised his hand and knocked on the door gently, before waiting for a reply. When he heard no reply, he knocked again, still nothing.

"Winry, please open up. We need to talk." he said, but once again he recieved no response. Frowning, Ed put his ear to the door and listened for any sounds of movement on the other side, but he heard nothing but the dull flapping of the curtains by the open window.

With a sigh of defeat, Ed turned away from the door, perparing to go back down to the lobby and ask if she had left already. However, as he turned on his feet, his eyes caught sight of a chip of wood sitting on the ground at the foot of the door. Curious, but thinking nothing of it, Ed knelt down and picked up the chip, eyeing it curiously, before something else caught his eye.

Lifting his gaze from the chip to the door frame of Winry's room, Ed noticed a slight chizzled in the wood of the door, right beneath the lock. An uneasy feeling began to stir his stomach as his gaze returned to the chip of wood in his hand, before it flicked back to the door, connecting the two.

Cautiously, Ed raised the chip of wood to the door, and his eyes grew large. It fit. Perfectly. His stomach dropped, and Ed's fist met with the door, shaking it on its hinges as he silently begged for a response. He certainly got one, but it was from the hotel employees that were asking him to keep the noise down, but he simply glared at them heatedly.

"Has she left yet?" he asked, and the manager shook his head stiffly, watching as Ed's frustration deepened. "Do you have a master key for this room?" he snapped shortly, startling the poor man into nodding. "Well, then go get it!" he growled, watching as the man scurried off as quickly as possible.

"Damn it... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Winry." he sighed, leaning against the door as he gently rested his forehead on the smooth wood. Within seconds the manager returned and handed Ed the key with a shaky pair of hands.

Grumbling a thanks, Ed unlocked the door and pushed it open. He felt his heart stop at the sight in front of him.

Blood.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, I know, I haven't updated this in FOREVER, but I've been CRAZY busy! Haha, forgive me, but I couldn't think of how their conversatoin would go, so it only just occurred to me, that I should make it wait.**

**Also, I KNOW it's short, but I'm finally getting the hang of this story again, I haven't done much with it in a long time, so please, bear with me!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**~Smash41KMF**


End file.
